The After Dundies
by Jamfan2000
Summary: Pam has a change of heart. you know you're interested now : Reviews are dandy. M just in case.
1. Hanging out

_**- YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO IT. I HAD TO WRITE MY FLUFFY JAM OF THE DUNDIES, IT WAS HARD NOT TOO.**____**Hope you enjoy**_

_THE AFTER DUNDIES_

**Part 1:**

Pam runs out screaming out of chilis with a dundie in her hand. "I just have to say that this was the best Dundies ever!" she yells. Jim following loosely behind grabs her gently and pulls her away from the camera. As Jim pulls her she giggles, still drunk. "Woe, woe careful, careful" He cautiously holds on to her, keeping her steady. She giggles leaning back into him and he laughs gently, feeling his heart race with her being so close. He holds her arms steady as she tries to run, to catch Angela's car, since of course she left without giving Pam a hug. "Can you believe her?" she asks Jim falling back into him more. "No, I can't believe she would want to leave without giving Pam Beesly a hug!" he says dramatically. Her smile giving away the feeling his smile does to her heart. She starts giggling moments later. His hand slowly slips from her arm as she runs up to Phyllis giving her a hug. He smiles after her, thinking how adorable she is drunk. And how adorable she is not drunk . . . He shouldn't feel this way, she's engaged, but he just can't help it. He loves her. He's in love with her. Her radiant laughter breaks through his thoughts, making his heart wish she could be back in his arms again...

As if she is reading his mind, she runs up to him giving him a giant hug wrapping her arms tightly around his body. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her small frame, feeling the warmth of her soothes his body like a warm shower. He rubs her back slowly, as she lays her head on his chest squeezing him gently. Only a minute later she lets go of him, making his warmth goes away, leaving cold ice to flow over his skin.

She looks up at him, and says seriously, "You're the greatest Jim" he gazes into her eyes, letting her words sink in, feeling the intensity building. He smiles ever so lightly replying, "But you're greater Beesly" He sees tears build up behind her eyes, as she smiles amiably, watching as his words sunk into her. It seemed that the more it sunk in the more her eyes watered. She quickly shakes her head; trying to wash away any of the tears threatening to fall. She looks up at him giving him another small smile and a slight blush. He just grins and leads her to his car.

"Hey" she starts softly stopping him as they reach his car.

"Yea?" he replies just as soft leaning slightly against his red corolla, staring into the core of her being, so it felt.

"I was wondering maybe if it wasn't too late or anything, we can umm hang out." He stares at her as if he is trying to figure out something

She feels slight conflicted. "I just didn't want to go home, and I wanted to stay ...um with you" she moves a step closer, leaving only an inch between them, letting the cool breeze squeeze against their chests.

"Ok...yea...that's...we can do that" he stutters through, his mind going to explode hearing that she wants to stay with him. He gazes into her eyes for a brief second, pleased. She beams back, letting everything slip from her mind, except for him.

**Reviews are amazing Part 2 is coming…**


	2. Heart Revealed

Here is part two hope you enjoy

**The After Dundies:**

**Part 2: (Jim's POV)**

I stare at her in disbelief, trying to contain my excitement from bursting out and splattering all over the ground. I hear her throat clearing ever so gently and I come back down to earth. I've been staring too long... What A. Dork. I quickly run to the other side of the car and hold the door open for her.

"Thank you" she sweetly whispers to me, the wind blowing her marvelous hair, catching it between its finger tips.

"You're welcome" I reply putting on that smile that I can never get rid of when I'm around her. I slowly close the door after she gets settled then jogs briefly around to my side of the car sliding in with ease. I glance over at her staring out at the scenery. I feel myself tremble realizing now that it's just me and Pam. My heart thumps in my chest. She's so unbelievably beautiful. I glance over at her again as I pull out of the Chilies parking lot. I cautiously lay my arm next to hers on the arm rest. I take a glance as her soft hand lies flat grazing the edge of it the interior. I attempt to focus as I look back up at the murky road. The Fray softly fills the car, leaving echoes on the seats.

My breath catches in my throat when I feel her fingers wrap around mine; holding it tightly against her healing hands. I almost close my eyes at the sensation. I watch as our fingers move against each other contemplating if this was real. Something beyond all these feelings felt like screaming, "She's just drunk, don't do this to yourself."

She squeezes my hand gently rubbing her thumb over top my hand. I immediately push that thought away like some sort of sappy love story, feeling myself fall to my knees begging for her to love me.

I keep the moment thriving and don't even bother asking the questions I should be asking. I just sit there and let my fingers roam around hers, feeling just how soft her skin is.

Without thinking, my finger slides over her ring finger. I feel slightly light headed, as I rub over her finger to find it bare. I look down just to make sure I'm not just feeling things. No sign of a ring. I glance up at her quizzically just to find her staring back at me. I rub her finger as a silent question.

She looks down and whispers, "I don't want that anymore"

I feel her hand tense up as her eyes water. I see an empty but well lit parking lot and I pull over. I slowly and reluctantly let go of her hand and put the car in park. She looks over at me confused.

"What are you doing?" her voice at the breaking point; making my heart mourn for her.

I don't say a word; I just gather her in my arms and hold her tight. After a minute I feel her relax in my arms and place her head on my shoulder, letting her tears run out. I rub her back gently, whispering ever so softly into her ear, "its ok. Everything will be ok"

Her arms tighten around me as she slowly lifts her head from my shoulder. I see her eyes, slightly red and watery, tears still leaking their way down her face. I gently take my thumb and wipe away her tears. She takes a deep breath and leans her forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes. I inwardly shake nervously; just as my heart almost beats out of my chest, from her body so close to mine.

**Hope you liked this chapter- part 3 is coming soon…..**

**Read it, love it, review it**


	3. Explanations

**The after Dundies part 3: hope you enjoy- thanks to the readers who are waiting on my updates, I'm sorry! I know it's been a while since I've updated, I know I know I'm a slacker lol. Anyway ENJOY, and don't forget to write (wink) -oh and is everybody ready for the Jam wedding this Thursday? Whooo I know I am! ;)**

PART 3: **PAM'S POV:**

It's like I don't know who I am anymore. I'm still tipsy and I'm completely worn out from the all the tears that just can't seem to stay inside my eyelids. I feel his soft breathing against mine, and my entire body swims in warmth. I feel his gentle hand graze my cheek as my eyes rise up to meet his. His intense gaze burns through mine, as I lean in closer, so very slowly, his breathing gaining speed. My lips make soft music against his as I fully press against him showing the passion in my heart that truly burns for him.

I feel his soft lips move against mine and my heart sores. His thumb roams around my cheek, as my fingers get lost in his hair. My head swirls as his other hand grazes against my back, peaking at the edge of my shirt. I feel the thrashing of my heart in my ears, loud and clear; telling me what I already know.

"Jim" I whisper as soon as his lips leave mine. He opens his eyes slowly and looks into mine seeing the fire and passion that reflects his. He leans up quickly and kisses me so much more passionately; So much though that I lose my balance against him and almost fall back into the seat. He grabs me before I get a chance to fall back. I look up at him amused. He chuckles lightly and kisses my cheek. I gently wrap my arm around his neck and sink into a hug, smelling his sweet Jim smell. It's a mixture between his snuggles fabric softener that he doesn't know I know about and a soft pat of cologne. I smile closing my eyes taking in the scent more and more. I feel his hands browse my back once again; making my spine feel rubbery. We slowly let go of each other and for a moment I feel like I'm lost in translation.

I turn my head to find him comfortably back in his seat, staring so deep inside my eyes making me wonder how in the world it took me so long to see it; to see his love, so pure and so giving.

"So..." his voice growing with anticipation, his words outlining apprehension.

"So…" I reply back seeping into the creases above his forehead.

He looks over at me moving his lips slightly, almost as if he is trying to blend them with his cheeks.

I just feel like reaching over the seat again and kissing him with my deprived lips; getting spoiled with his.

His face suddenly turns to a slight sadness, as I watch his head fall.

"What's wrong?" my voice peeps out, almost trying to make sure he heard me, over my heavy heartbeat.

"I just…" he starts, he stares out the windshield in a daze as if he was putting a puzzle together.

"I just… don't want you to forget this tomorrow" his voice reaching sorrow, as my hand slowly covers his almost letting him know just how sober I'm becoming.

"Jim..." I start very softy, waiting for his head to look up.

"I'm not going to forget this" his eyes turn unsure, as I try to gain more explanation.

"What's going to happen tomorrow when you wake up next to Roy; When you wake up making this moment right now just another one of our delayed memories that you will never remember?"

"I told you I'm not engaged anymore."

"Just because you aren't getting married, doesn't mean you aren't with him." Disappointment dripping from his every word.

"And our delayed memories? You think I have forgotten all the moments we have?" I sit back frustrated, suddenly feeling some sort of invisible pain, flowing from his voice.

He stares over at me as I do. I continue to make him realize just how important he is to me.

"You think I forgot about the time when we ate on the roof, when you made me dinner, canceling plans with your friends? The times when you would look over at me, when Michael would do some sort of disturbing impression? The time when you went and stood up for me about the Dundies award?" my voice on fire, he continues to stare to look directly into my eyes, I try to hold in the tears from the emotion of our unforgotten attempts at happiness.

"How do you know…" his voice starts

I interrupt him. "Phyllis told me"

"Oh" he looks down.

"But Jim you make me happy... No matter what the memory. Every sense of you makes me happy... I've just fallen so hard for you..." My thoughts mixing in with my tongue making my eyes go wide.

"What?" his voice so soft.

I slowly look up at him and see a mixed emotion that makes me scared and hopeless.

"I..." I start then bolt out of the car, desperately needing some air.

"Pam, wait" his voice veering towards me as he gets out of his car, hurrying up to me, grabbing my arm gently.

Now in the middle of the disserted parking lot, I feel as if the air suddenly got denser.

I don't look up to him just yet, feeling the cold breeze go through me, making me shiver.

"Pam" his voice stern.

My eyes can't help but follow the voice of my best friend.

His eyes grasp mine and I can't refuse the explanation spilling out of my mouth.

"There were a lot of reasons to leave Roy, but honestly I never thought twice about those reasons until I met you" my voice slowly giving out, as my hands start to shake.

His eyes shade over, almost into a smile. His uncertain silence breaks through me like knives, almost making me want to fall into the cracks of the concrete below my feet.

I slowly look down at my feet letting the truth cut me open from the outside, letting the pain slide out from inside me.

It wasn't until his soft hand grabs my cheek that I felt numb.

My eyes fall into his before he softly leans down and brushes my lips.

He lets go and I try not to feel myself tremble underneath his hands, watching his face turn grim.

"Pam…" he slowly speaks.

My eyes widen slightly from the dark shadow of a familiar figure behind him.

**Part 4 coming soon… promise it won't take as long as last time…. :)**

**-Jamfan2000**


	4. the tale of interruptions and lightpoles

**The After Dundies part 4:**** hey everyone, I am really sorry that I didn't make my quota on time! I really meant to get this chapter in a lot faster. I wont bore you with excuses, however I will say in good news that I am getting time off for the holidays in a week, so much more time to write! . Again I appreciate all my readers. I'm hoping to be able to keep this moving along faster. I really am trying lol! Anyway, hope you enjoy. ;) Happy Holidays! And **_**madAmeSaysWhAt**_** don't worry you will get the taste of Jim and Pam loving ;)**

**Part 4: **

The cold breeze breathes through me as he lets go of me. I feel myself stop breathing for a moment, as Jim tunes into my features and follow my eyes behind him. He jumps and backs up beside me.

The shadow takes in my eyes, as I take in his, so dark and red from the tainted liquid intake which I am sure is only hours before, if not minutes.

"Halpert" he almost roars softly.

"Roy what are you doing here?" The lack of control of my mouth continues on, remembering the incident in the office when he used the same intimidating grumble. My mouth is incredibly dry so I lick my lips discreetly feeling eyes on me. I glance at Jim, who seems incredibly tense and stiff. I look over at Roy, who looks as if he should have fire coming out of his nostrils.

I quiver in the wake of the wind when I feel his emotion shift over towards me.

"Why did you leave me Pammy?" His voice clearly visible of alcohol streaks running through it.

"Roy don't do this" my voice losing its strength fast, a little scared of the outcome.

"I'm just standing here wondering why you're kissing all over Halpert when you're supposed to be coming home with me!" he snaps. My heart throbs in my chest as I look over at Jim who is now rocking his foot nervously.

"Roy…." my voice attempting to stay strong, but is only filled to the top with confusion and fear. He comes closer to Jim and I speak up. "Roy, just leave." His eyes are like daggers staring into Jims.

"No, I want you to stop acting stupid and come home with me now" His voice a lot more sober than it was only moments ago. He shifts his eyes from Jim's to mine.

I just roll my eyes, having heard this speech before after almost every fight we've ever had. Always assuming I'm the one making the stupid choices or doing the wrong things. Jim stares at him with a slightly angry expression. I gently move over towards him to get him to see my pleading signal.

I take a hollow breath.

"Roy the only way that I would act stupid is if I did go back home with you"

His face dropped back down to the familiar disappointment that I had seen when I told him that it was over.

"Fine" his voice dripping in frustration and sadness. "But it's not over, I'll get you back." His eyes shining like swords against Jim's neck.

His feet make implants into the concrete as we both watch him walk away.

Another deep breath watching him fall into the darkness heading back over across the street to his truck. I feel a brief sudden anger race through me, thinking of him following me with Jim. I feel a sharp pain in the side thinking about him watching me and Jim kiss.

I distantly look up at Jim, who is already looking at me with worry. I just shake my head and look across the street where the truck had been.

I feel his warm hand against my back as I slowly turn around and fall into his strong willing arms.

His hands gently rub my back with such warm I could have sworn I seen sparks flying behind my shoulder.

We slowly break and make our way back to the car, him slowly opening the door for me, as I gently gaze at him smiling a small gentle smile. He returns my smile.

My head feels as if it is underwater as I sit down in the car seat.

Everything happened so fast; my head is still in a swirl, as if the waves are beating against me.

I try not to glance over at the parking lot, at which Roy's truck was previously parked, trying not to let provoking guilt enter my throat, leaving no room for me to breath.

It's now a weird vibe that circles our heads, leaving us to question everything, as he slowly makes his way down the dimmed light street. The low sound of The Fray echoes through the dim lights of the radio, making me space out into one of the twinkling stars above the clouds. It wasn't until Jim cleared his throat, when I fell off the star and through the clouds, clumsily making my way back down to earth.

I look over at him, he moves his head slightly than says, "Umm Pam where am I taking you?" I pause for a moment. "Oh, umm. My old place is fine." I can see the uneasiness back in his shoulders He stares at me in silence as if I need to reconsider what I was saying. "You think that's a good idea?" His voice cracking on the surface. "I'm just stopping to get my car, I'm traveling to my mom's." He nods not saying anything which made me wonder what exactly he was thinking.

He turns down a dark pathway that leads up to my apartment complex, the darkness created by a 50 year old man who had backed up and had hit a light pole, making the bulb break, leaving only two very dim lights near the entrance of the building.

He parks right next to my new blue Honda, and turns off the car.

He gets out than running opening my door, holding his hand out to me. I slowly take it, letting the air lift me up out of the seat. I walk towards my car and lean against, him following in suit. "So..." He paused. "So" I reply with a slight giggle at the insanity of this awkwardness.

He smiles and stands right in front of me looking directly into my eyes. "Are you sure you are going to your moms? This late?" he asks worriedly looking at his watch.

"Yea I mean I can't stay here you know?" I pause. "Besides, all my stuff is already packed" I say patting the car.

"All of your stuff is in this small car?" he asks smirking taking a glance inside.

"Yes! And it is not a small car!"

He shifts his feet. "Wow and here I was thinking that you were a pack rat"

I playfully roll my eyes and look out onto the empty street where the lights are brighter.

I slowly turn my head back towards him and he seems to be staring at me intensely.

I gaze back, leaving my hands to tremble at my sides.

His eyes turn into a shade of passion as his gaze flips from my eyes to my lips.

Kissing him is amazing; it's having these moments like this, that I will never get over.

A distance noise however breaks the moment, making us search for the perpetrator.

"Hey" a deep voice echoes right beside me, I jump ten feet and then it hit me.

**Yay, whoop finally got this chapter done, don't worry I still have plans for this story so don't give up on it just yet! Anyway hope you guys are having a great week! ;)**

**-Jamfan2000-**


	5. Authors note

Authors note:

Just wanted to say thanks again to all the readers, but I also wanted to say that I apologize for the confusion in the last chapter, I was in a rush trying to finish it, and a lot of things were unclear but the next chapter will clear a lot of things up and will not be rushed . haha. Anyway, Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas to all ;)

------Jamfan2000------


	6. Flashes of Light and Thunder

Chapter 5:

Hey! Hope everyone is having fun on the holidays and thank you readers again I know I keep saying, but thanks to all who keep up with the story and leave reviews, it means a lot. Anyway enough blabbing on with the show! ;) Happy New Years to All!

The cold air was taking a hold of me as my fingers gripped my sides as if the wind would take my clothes and hold them to the ground, as I stand here unable to move listening to the one who spoke beside me.

"Hey" his deep voice leering towards me while my head seems to lean the opposite way. My head turns taking in the mysterious man in the gray sweatshirt, leaving my head to rest when his face came into the dim light.

"Hey can you hear me?" his voice speaks loudly into his phone, walking by us not letting the strange light following him, my eyes taking in his dark features.

"Scared me" I whisper smiling lightly.

"Yeah" he chuckles.

I look towards my car, seeing the unbearable packing seeping through the window. My mind breathes back towards to earlier today as my mind swirls with all the events.

_****Before the Dundies****_

I wake up in an empty bed, with only my covers left to bury in. I sit up and stretch slowly letting the bombs of last night events hit me with an explosion. I shake my head and look around at my stuff half packed with a few suitcases taking up the space on the floor. I hear a few noises from the bathroom as I change quickly into my work clothes, glad I had already gotten a shower last night making today's transition a lot easier.

I walk out into the living room seeing neatly placed pillows and blankets folded on the couch where Roy had slept last night. The warm smell of coffee breathes against me as I walk into the kitchen. I reach up and grab my mug pouring some coffee inside, noticing the dark liquid smoking off the side of the cup. I stand there gazing into my cup, still feeling exhausted from the previous night.

I continue making my coffee when I hear some movement behind me. "Hey" he says to me, leaning up grabbing his cup repeating my actions. "Hey" my voice weakly spreads out onto the counter, leaving no holes to savor it. I finish my coffee as I begin to walk away, moving to my room, to continue my packing. "Hey umm," he says making me stop to turn and look at him. I don't say a word, letting the silence answer for me.

"I was just wondering if umm you were going to ride with me to work today" he replies letting his painful sigh fly past me.

I think for a moment, realizing that letting the whole office in on what's going on with Roy and I might not be the best thing. I hold my breath for a moment longer. "Yea sure" I clear my throat as I see him nod his head with sadness turning around facing his coffee.

I walk back to my room and set my mug on the wooden warn dresser. I look around the room that once captured love between its fingertips running the years out into the used to be soft blue walls, now turned into a rough dark blue splattering the walls.

I shake my head of the memories and continue to gather my stuff together, leaving behind any sense of his existent. I keep telling myself it's only for the best.

Last night is night something I want to remember, but I can't seem to get it out of my head. Breaking up with a man of 9 years is not too easy. He tried everything he could, he tried every reasoning, every excuse and every tactic to try and get me to stay, but it seems as if every word he said went raw with meaning. I never talked about my feelings for Jim, or what really made me change with myself or how Jim was the one to make me feel like my real self. The words echo through my head, "We are different now Roy. We just can't be back to what we used to be it doesn't work like that" I can still hear his sighs and silent scoffs in my head.

It was the truth, it just wasn't the whole truth, but it is long gone now. I turn around again, to hear his movements behind me breaking my thoughts.

"Do you need any help?" his tone desperate and weak.

"No thanks, I'm okay" I reply not looking up from my bag as I continue to stuff clothes inside of it.

I hold down the suitcase, slowly zipping it up, I feel his hand on mine. "Please Pammy, just don't leave" almost sounding in tears. His tone almost breaks my nerves. I don't look up at him, because I know that if I do, that I will see the pain dripping from his eyes, which could cause my care for him to forget why I was leaving. I hold my place, shaking off his hand finishing the zipper and sitting it down on the floor, before picking it up again heading for the door. I stop at the door frame, knowing his eyes were following me the whole time. "I'm sorry Roy" I say softly looking into his eyes meaningfully. I turn around and walk out putting my suitcases in my car, leaving behind my sense of every beginning inside the apartment.

_****After the Dundies****_

My head swirls back to reality as I feel his eyes taking me over as if I was in some sort of coma.

"Hey there" his playful voice makes re runs in my head to save for later.

"Sorry" I realize my eyes still distant. I chuckle lightly and look up at him, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

I yawn gently, not realizing how exhausted I am. I lean against my car and look at my phone seeing the digital clock staring up at me, with a morning time I am not really excited about.

"Awe Sleepy Beesly?" He chuckles smiling widely at me.

"Shut up" I mutter playfully swatting him in the warm.

"You sure you are going to be alright driving all the way to your moms?" he asks softly, opening my door for me.

"Yea I hope" I laugh as I look down at the ground, his deep laugh making goosbumps rain all over my body.

I feel a soft blow of the wind, and a couple of ice cold water drops land on my arm. I look up towards the sky pleading it's not what I think it is.

"It's raining" he says, as if some other voice spoke for him, making the words bleed innocence.

I sigh, not making notice of the new sense of wisdom that blew past my hair as it was leaving his mouth.

We let our minds swirl out into the night sky as we watch as small droplets of rain make its way down running away from our eyes.

I take in a deep breath as another ice rain drop blazes coldness against my skin, spreading throughout my entire body, making me shiver with anticipation. I look up to Jim who looks back at me, slowly clearing his throat.

"Well" he pauses I can tell not really wanting to break the uncertain moment. "I guess I will uh let you get going then"

"Okay" I say softly, not really wanting to go myself.

He slowly leans down and gives me a soft and tender hug, the warmness spreading, not being able to feel the cold anymore. His hands rub my back as mine rub the top of his. We very slowly break, only inches from each other, he gazes into mine.

I gaze back, dreaming of seeing my future in his eyes, the rain drops sparkle off his deep colors, and sprays back into mine, feeling the coldness take over again.

He slowly leans in again and closes his eyes his warm lips capture mine in a sweet kiss, the rain pouring just ever so lightly now, surrounding us like a sweet embrace.

I slowly break the kiss, feeling myself not wanting to leave every second that his is touching me, but knowing if I don't, I never will.

The last softness of his breath leaves me with uncertainties as I drive down the dark wet pathway, leading off onto the highway, the flashes of light lighting my whole way there.

**Part 6 will follow…….**

**Hope you enjoyed---- ;)**

**----Jamfan2000-------**


	7. Author Note 2

Authors note:

Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the chapters, I have been wondering if I should keep going or not. I am picking it up, and I do have a plan to where this is going… put please feel free to review, they mean a lot to me, I would love to know what people think of the story! Let me know if I should keep on with it! Thanks a lot! Hope everyone has a great week!

---Jamfan2000


	8. Pour Me A Glass Of Gasoline

**Ah just want to thank everyone for their support and I appreciate all the readers who put up with my lateness! I am very sorry! I am really trying hard to get these in faster! Congratulations to the Halpert family for such a beautiful little baby!!! I also want to say that this chapter is devoted to my bestie Rachel because she is amazing and always supports me!!! I love you!! ;)**

The After Dundies Part 6:

It was a dark sky ahead of my headlights as I feel my heart pound with each of the thunder that blasts through the sky. It started to rain harder as I was leaving Jim's. It all seems unreal. . Everything just happened so fast and blurry, it's almost like I have to wince just to remember it. The way he kissed me before he left still bleeds in my mind as I try to clear the windshield with the defrost. I try looking more thorough through the windshield between the window wipers, but the rain is pouring much harder now, soaking every ounce of me seeing.

I feel my car shifting weirdly and shaking lightly. I glance around confused trying to find the problem before it finds me. I feel the car trying to push now, trying to keep going. I frown and look down. I finally see the problem, as it screams up at me in that blue glow. "Low fuel" my car dings at me. I groan and scoff. Perfect. Just what you need in a bad thunder storm, a car that ran out of gas. The car shakes violently now, and I realize if I don't find a place to pull over I could really get stuck in a bad place. I quickly maneuver the car into a shopping center and just barely make it into a parking space. The car conks out as I moan, very displeased this would happen… tonight… of all the nights.

"Good going Pam" I scold.

I pick my phone up out of my purse. I try to contemplate who to call. I am only thirty minutes into the drive and I couldn't possibly a mom to get me, although I know she would. I stare at the faded numbers on the now dim screen. 1:25 am.

I think long and hard about calling Jim. I really didn't want to bother him; I know he has to be sleeping. Then I think I really don't have that many people to call right at the moment. I try to push aside the feeling of embarrassment as I press number four on my speed dial which automatically calls Jim. It's funny that I never realized how weird it must have been for me to have had Jim on my speed dial, even being just friends, but was and still is a very good friend I can count on. I almost think about saying "boyfriend" but I scold myself again thinking I have already moved fast enough already, I can't call him that yet.

There is a soft ring on the other end as I sit nervously staring out at the rain drops covering my window.

"Miss me already Beesly?" his voice sounding like he was just falling asleep.

She inwardly is so thankful that he has not fallen into too much of a deep sleep; she would feel really bad if she would have woken him up.

"Yea can't get enough of that freakishly tall thing you got going on" she banters back smiling into the phone.

She hears his deep chuckle at the other end, and her body feels like putty.

"Everything okay? You driving safely?" He says with protectiveness in his voice. "Well actually I am in a little bit of a predicament" I say nervously playing with my fingers, glancing out at the still rain in the empty parking lot.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" his voice nervous, she smiles at his concern. Roy never was that concerned about her when she went out even in a snow storm with five inches.

"Yea I'm fine" she pauses; she swears she hears relief blowing out of his mouth. "I just… ran out of gas"

She hears a small chuckle at the end of the phone. "It's not funny!!" she exclaims, chuckling slightly herself.

He chuckles a little louder. "Well it's good that you keep track of your car, that's important" His voice with a hint of laughter still visible

"I just can't believe there isn't one gas station around here!" she whines.

He smirks into the phone and asks "Where are you?"

"In the Target shopping center off of Lunar Street" her soft breath fades slowly. She glances around the parking lot and sees a car drive through. She sinks down a little scared.

"Okay just stay put okay? I'm on my way"

She was just about to make a crack about how she couldn't really go anywhere, but that slowly faded when another car zoomed through the parking lot. She started to feel a little frightened, now just Jim would come get her and take her away from the darkness.

She sighs and responds softly. "Okay hurry" he hears the fear in her voice. "Just lock your doors. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

A brief silence enters the phone washing worry all over his body.

"No, no I'm okay" her voice waiting for the truth to poor in.

"Are you sure?" his voice unsure.

"Yea I'm sure" her voice steady.

She hangs up with him desperately sitting lower in her seat trying to think of something other than her being in a creepy dark parking lot that seems to get more business with the stores closed than they do open.

She lays her head back against the seat and closes her eyes. Rain beating hard against the windows.

_Just breathe Pam everything's going to be okay. Jim is coming._

She doesn't really understand why she is so scared; she just knows she wants to get out of this pitch dark parking lot.

She sits up tall and plays the radio softly. Fifteen minutes goes by and she seems to relax her heart isn't beating fast anymore and her head seemed to stop pounding.

She takes a deep breath than hears something outside the car. The windows are blurred so she can't really see anything remotely clear out of her window. She tenses up again and her heart is making that loud thumping sound. She sits back feeling her back ache from all the tense muscles. _Maybe it's just the thunder, I am just paranoid. _

She lies back closing her eyes, trying to think about pranks that Jim has played on Dwight.

Just as she was about to relax she hears a tapping on her window. She jumps gasping loud. She looks out the window and sees a blurry person tapping loudly. "Pam!" his delightful voice yells over the storm.

_Jim!_

She quickly unlocks the door as he helps her out and ushers her to his car trying as hard as he can to not get her soaked. His hands are so warm against her she immediately feels safe. She sits down in his warm cozy seat, the echo of The Fray bouncing against the seats.

He locks all of her doors and secures everything quickly walking quickly back to the car.

A blast of thunder makes her jump. "Are you okay?" he asks sweetly

"Yea I'm fine" she replies naturally. He nods and soon her car is left in the darkness and the dark wet road faces them with unknown pavement.

She rests her head back against the seat and looks out the window.

She hears a slight chuckle and looks back over.

"It's not funny!!!" she yells playfully, hitting him in the shoulder. He looks over smiling at her.

"I just don't understand how you went almost an hour on the road and not once looked down at your gas tank"

"Shut up!" she laughs embarrassed. He just chuckles and slowly runs his hand over the top of hers. She briefly glances down and immediately feels butterflies. She gives a soft squeeze and he looks over at her with a small smile wrapped around his face. She doesn't looks over because she knows her body will turn to putty. The stars twinkle brightly as they make their way back to Scranton feeling each other's hear beats in the palm of their hands.

Home. Her mind drifts off looking around his fancy apartment. _It sure feels like home. _She sits up more comfortably on his soft leather couch. Her hands run down the arm just as she hears his deep voice, "you know that's real leather" his voice down an octave lower trying to sound sexy. She bursts into laughter instantly. He gazes at her smiling. He can't help but think how amazing she is.

When they got to his place she felt a nerve in her body shake. She was at his place. All alone, just her and Jim. She was so excited and yet very nervous. She wasn't worried about him making a move on her; she knew he was a perfect gentleman who would never push her into anything. She was more worried about herself. She kept feeling a warm sensation every time he touched her. It felt so good; she never wanted him to stop, even if it was just on her hand or her arm.

"Are you warm?" he asks his tone light.

"Yea" she replies, although her shivering tells him different.

He smirks then gets up walking to his hallway closet pulling out one of the cozy warm blankets.

"Here you go" he replies walking around the couch blanket wrapped around his arm.

It's her chuckling that makes him stop and look at her.

"What?" His tone half serious.

"Nothing it's just umm…" she finishes by pointing at the blanket.

A very colorful pink and red blanket with hearts plastered all over dented with colors.

"It was a gift…" he replies seriously.

"Really Jim?" she pauses not believing a word. "Because I swear recently I had seen those for sale after valentine's day…. Now what were they... two for ten?" She taps her chin trying to remember.

"Two for twenty" he mutters looking down ashamed.

She busts out laughing tears immediately taking over her eyes.

He shakes his head and says, "Okay you know what just for that you are not getting it" as he stands back up.

"No!" she replies playfully grabbing hold of the blanket tugging on it.

Jim pulls harder tugging her off the couch and falls to the floor. His laughter immediately takes over the silence in the room.

She gives him an "Oh you are so paying for that" look as she grabs the blanket again and tugs hard. He, not paying attention tumbles to the floor beside her. Their laughter is like sweet music to the soft homey room.

She feels her giggles pour out of her mouth as she lies back against the soft carpet breathing heavily grasping the heart blanket.

"Ah ha!" she shouts with victory as she looks over at him.

He smiles at her then very gracefully moves one hand over atop of hers very slowly. She holds the blanket tighter knowing exactly what he was up to. She grins as he moves his hand over the blanket pulling hard suddenly. She laughs when he pulls both of them against him her tumbling on her side, their faces inches apart.

She can feel his soft breathing against her cheek. She looks up into his eyes her smile suddenly dying. His does the same as he checks out her soft lips.

She feels her heart beating out of her chest, and her hands shaking.

"I…. um..." she starts chuckling. He grins and with much courage his hand slowly reaching up and puts a stray piece of her strawberry curls behind her ear. She blushes and smiles bashfully.

His hand lingers against her cheek for a moment. Just as he was pulling it away, she grabs his hand, holding it against her warm flustered face.

She quickly leans up and kisses him so softly that he swears it touches his soul. They break slowly and the wind around them changes color.

His smiles softly as he leans down to press his forehead against hers. Feeling him this close is almost too much to take as she runs her fingers down his broad shoulder.

His breathing skips lightly as he gazes into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you" he whispers lightly to her warm air breezing over her head.

Her eyes grow slightly wide, but her smile grows wider.

He smiles back and kisses her hard cutting off her of what she was going to say. She giggles against his lips feeling herself turn on completely as the kiss continues. His tongue outlines her lips, as she softly moans against him.

"Whoa" she laughs lightly breaking the kiss, putting a hand on his chest. He playfully grins.

"You ever going to let me talk?" Her northern accent visible in her voice.

"Eh was thinking about it" he jokes playfully, as he leans in again and captures her lips, rolling slightly on top of her.

Giggles laugh moments later, when they realize that the blanket she was holding was now over top of them, holding in the heat from their kisses, washing back all over their bodies.

They finally break from their air stealing kiss, as she whispers in the slight dark underneath the blanket, "I love you too you know" she has never seen his eyes so loving as they were now.

He smiles almost blushingly so.

He kisses her hard for the millionth time as his hands roll all over her body. Her soft moans immediately fill in the room, and he turns on right away.

A loud bang erupts them making them jump apart.

They both look at each other in confusion, until they heard a familiar voice outside the door.

"Pam!?" the voice blares through the door.

Her eyes become wide, as her heart drops into her chest.

**AS ALWAYS…..Part 7 is coming ;)**

**Ah and yet another cliffhanger! They are just too fun to write! Ahh yay welcome to the world you beautiful little Jam baby! Beautiful little Cecelia Marie Halpert ;) (And yes I do realize I said it again) ;D**

**~Jamfan2000~**


	9. A Prank Gone Wrong

_Hey everyone, trying hard to get this in faster! Hope you guys are having a great week! Thank you guys so much for your great reviews! ;) This chapter is devoted to all my readers ;) hope you enjoy!_

**The After Dundies**:** Part 7: **

The pounding gets louder as the voice breaks through the metal in the door. "Pam open up I know you're in there!" I feel her body stiffen, and I feel like I am in a bad movie for a brief second.

"Pam!" the voice keeps spinning around our heads like a broken record. I quickly sit up as she looks over at me her face lost without color. I grab her hand and help her up. "What should we do?" I hear her whisper to me.

"We could run, somewhere far in the distance" I reply with a splash of humor. She hits my arm. "Seriously Jim!" I see her holding back some giggles.

"That's fine Pam" I hear the voice say. My head comes back to reality.

"Come one lets go to the kitchen" I whisper to her grabbing her hand. I feel her pulse race in mine as we both stretch over too look out the kitchen window.

We see his jacket clearly. "Lackawanna County's volunteer Sheriff" we bust out into giggles as we see him hiding in the bush right near the front door.

"Why do you think he wants me?" her voice sings with humor making my heart settle in my chest.

"Maybe he thinks that we are making an elaborate plan to take over Dunder Mifflin" hearing her laugh only makes me love her that much more.

"Maybe" she says after calming down, looking up at me. I smile widely at her, not being able to get enough of her.

She smiles back just as wide as my fingers graze her waist. Her hands lightly go on her chest as she whispers, "What's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking you could hide while I go answer the door and well you know use my charm" she giggles again then looks up at me seriously. "Well I better write you a script because I just don't think you remember how to be charming."

I gasp my mouth hung open a smile still visible. "How dare you Beesly" I hiss playfully at her. She smirks with the cutest face I think I have ever seen. A knock interrupts the revenge in the air.

"I'll get you back" I say softly to her as I edge towards the door. A "yea right" hum plays off her lips as she goes back into the kitchen to hide against the wall ready for the ballistic that is Dwight.

I chuckle actually pleased that Dwight had come over so we could play a prank on him, the amazing sound of her laughter just brings music into my ears, like I am standing in the middle of an orchestra concert.

I reach the door as I start saying "Dwight I don't know what you are talking about," I pause opening the door. "Pam is …" my mouth goes dry and my heart's pumping. My eyes pop out of my head as I stare at an angry Roy at the other side of my door. I almost feel my legs go numb underneath me.

"Roy?" I manage nervously. If I listen much closer I can hear Pam gasping from the kitchen.

"Pam is what?" he spits at me, automatically smelling the alcohol on his breathe. I cringe inwardly. I feel like my throat is closed up. In one way I wish Pam would come out and stop this manic but in another I really wished she wouldn't because who knows what he would do if he saw her here.

"Pam is ummm" I mutter trying to think of something, anything to say. "She is… Dwight. Was here asking about...and I thought you were and…" he cuts me off fast. "Where is Pam?"

I skim nervously in my head through all the excuses I could use at this very moment and it seems that they just keep rolling around and nothing is coming out.

"She's not here" I manage calmly. He looks even more furious.

"Then where is she Halpert? And don't act like you don't know where she is!" he almost yells grabbing my shirt with his fists. My body stiffens.

"Roy stop!" I hear Pam yell coming into the room. Panic screams off my face as I look back to an even angrier Roy. I back off quickly as he lets go of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he glances over at me then back to her.

"What the hell are you doing here Roy?" she asks angrily. "You do not have a right to do this"

I see his expression turn from anger to almost evil, when he laughs glaring at her.

"Hey man, just calm down" I say to him. He completely ignores me and stares at Pam.

"I don't have a right to know where my fiancé is?" He growls I immediately come closer to Pam, in case he gets out of control, but then again growling like an animal... not too controlled.

"I'm not your fiancé Roy!" I hear her voice strain and I immediately want to get Roy the hell out of my apartment.

"The hell I'm not!" he almost charges, I quickly step in front of Pam, Roy is not too happy.

"Get the hell out of my way" the growling continues. "No" I say with a lot less strength than what I had in my head.

I see him back off and I don't move an inch. I see him move towards the door. I start to feel some tension lift from my shoulders. I see him grab the doorknob, then pause for a moment. Almost contemplating something.

I continue to watch him as he turns around. He stares at me then down to Pam then back to me again, I feel a chill run through my body.

I hear the door open and move up slowly to grab the door to close it. Before I know what happened I feel Roy's fist against my cheek.

"Jim!" I hear Pam scream. Then I hear a door slam. He's gone, and I'm on the floor, only slightly bleeding, in tensing pain. I feel her touch and it soothes me, almost making me close my eyes.

"Oh Jim, I'm so sorry" she whispers on the verge of tears. "Hey this isn't your fault Pam" I whisper back, finally sitting up, wrapping my arms around her, laying my head on her chest.

She rubs my back, and then lifts me up slowly to look at my face. I hear a slight pity sound come from her beautiful lips as she stares at the damage on my cheek.

I feel her fingers all around my face before she whispers, "come on, andlet's get you cleaned up" I feel her arms help me up as she leads me to the kitchen. I sit down in one of the stools against the counter. I take a deep breath now feeling the slight sting from my cheek. I close my eyes letting the pain soak up my face. I open my eyes to see that Pam wasn't around anymore. I almost begin to panic thinking this was a dream, but another pain surges through my cheek and I somehow believe it's real.

I close my eyes again to hope to see Pam when I open them again.

I feel a soft kiss against my forehead, and I see her beautiful eyes staring into mine, slightly smiling, but still tears in her eyes. I slowly reach out and put my hands on her waist. She leans in and gives me the sweetest gentlest hug I have ever felt in my life. Even my mom couldn't top this one. I lean my head against her shoulder for only a minute, when I feel her pull away and tend to the first aid kit she brought from my bathroom.

She unclasps the box and opens it first pulling at some healing pain free gel, along with a medium sized Band-Aid patch. Truthfully I know my face wasn't that bad, but I could feel the bruise and only a tiny bit of my skin is torn, almost as small as a paper cut. I watch her every move as I see her dab some gel on her finger and gently rub it on my cheek

. "This might sting a tad" she tells me after I feel the cool, yet stinging sensation. I cringe slightly. "Thanks for telling me beforehand Beesly" I tease her smiling gently. I almost see her laugh, but she seems way to concentrated to stop what she was doing to tend to one of my jokes. After a minute the stinging goes away and my cheek doesn't seem to hurt as bad. I watch her with complete admiration as she concentrates on getting the Band—Aid open. I smile thinking how cute she is with her shiny curly hair grazing her cheek, and her beautiful artistic hands, hard at work. She finally retrieves the band-aid and pulls it close to me. Before I let her put it on my cheek I playfully move back.

"Jim!" I hear her gasp, with a sense of laughter in her voice. She gazes at me as I smile back at her widely, not caring if the pain in my cheek throbs. "Hold still" she playfully glares at me as she attempts with the band-aid again. Once again I move back and she giggles out loud. "You are such a kid!" she puts her free hand on her hip, the other holding the band-aid at her side.

I playfully spit my tongue at her. "Do you want a time out?" she plays along. The tone in her voice makes my grin widen. I shake my head playfully.

She again pulls the band-aid up in front of my cheek. I hold still and let her put it on gently and softly. I almost smile at her loving fingertips taken a hold of my cheek, making sure that the band-aid was secure. She takes such good care of me I can't help but thinking.

I feel her hand drop from my cheek only to place a soft kiss on top of the damage. I close my eyes smiling. I feel her almost pull away putting away the first aid kit, but I grab her and hold her close.

"All better" she softly says to me.

"Much better" I reply gazing into her eyes. My lips capture hers into a passionate kiss, as I feel her hands run up my chest and around my neck. "So much better" I mutter against her lips.

_**Yes this was a long chapter. I thought you guys deserved it, after all the long dreadful waits after I had left you hanging, it's only fair ;) **_

_**As much as this may seem like the end, I am not letting it go that easy! There may be a few more chapters to this story. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them! **_

_**Part 8 is coming! ---hopefully a lot faster than this one! **_

_**Thanks for reading and as always, Reviews are more than welcome! **_


	10. Put A Mint Under My Pillow

_**Ah thank you guys so much for all your amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it so far. So sad that the Office is over for summer, albeit I will say that the last episode was very disappointing. I love the writers but I thought they fell short with the story line. All though hearing that Holly might be coming back was a great cliff hanger! Maybe I am just so spoiled by all the Jam cliff hangers. Ah anyway I hope you guys are having a great summer! Enjoy ;)**_

**The After Dundies Part 8:**

It was such a long night that we didn't even take one glance at the clock that now glares at me from the night stand, before we laid down on the couch. I could tell that he wanted to talk, we both did really. There were just so many things left unsaid, left broken the pieces sprawled on the floor. We had just gotten together with my three words of guarantee, nothing more about the fine print at the bottom with my devastating history. I never fully comprehended what happened until I was sitting next to Jim and I looked over and saw his bruise leering on his face. Immediately I felt so completely guilty. I kept my head down and didn't look over at him even when he looked at me. It was only when he shook me gently and asked me that I felt I had to respond.

"I'm fine" my reply soft as I look over at his worried eyes placing a smile on my face. I know he seen through me, he always knows. I can't get away with anything, I had realized. He had just let it go after that probably feeling exhausted as I did and soon we just snuggled together not saying one word.

The Invention of Lying seemed a lot shorter than I thought it was. The last thing I remember watching was the main character sitting on a park bench. I didn't even hear the name, or even what the problem was, the only thing I knew was that he was dentist or maybe an orthodontist, I don't know. Like I said I wasn't paying attention. The only thing that kept coming back to my mind was the look of Roy's angry face when I walked into the room, him holding onto Jim. Soon though the very last thing remembered was the tip of my eyelids closing down and Jim's touch against my waist.

I shake my head and feel the cool sheets against me. I squint my eyes and look around the bed for Jim. I almost bring the faded memory back of Jim carrying me to the bed and tucking me in. I smile sweetly to myself bringing my eyes to the clock once again. _5:00 am. _ I groan then travel my eyes around the room. It was pretty comfy. The dark navy blue splashed all over the walls giving the perfect manly advantage, yet leaving a sense of sensitivity left in the cracks.

Just as my eyes were making it over to some of his photo frames that were on his dresser I heard the door click open.

I see Jim's slinky figure walking in oblivious to me being awake in the bed. I see him lightly walk towards the bathroom. I don't say a word when he opens the door and slips inside, letting some of the light graze the blankets. The door clicks shut. I smile and take this opportunity to get up and hide beside the door waiting to scare my Knight of mystery. I almost giggle out loud feeling more awake now than I did earlier.

I hear the sink churn from the echoes of the bathroom feeling exhilaration bleed through my veins. Just something about knowing he was on the other side of the door, I don't know just made me so excited. Like I was winning a prize and I was just waiting for it to pop out. The wheel of fortune skips literally skips around in my head. Just as I had seen the curtain rise I had heard the door knob turn. I feel the breeze from the door immediately hit me as I watch him walk out, almost as if the sun was rising.

"Boo" I chant. He jumps and turns to see me behind him. His chuckle runs through me. "Beesly" his deep tired voice dipped in tease, as he envelops me in his arms.

I smirk lightly and ask "Scare you?" He runs his hands over my back and says "No" almost like he is pouting. I smile at his defeat and hold him tight against me.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks smiling referring to the space beside the bathroom door. "Are you trying to end up like Dwight?" his voice in a childlike scolding tone.

I giggle lightly then put my head in his chest for a brief second. "And what are you doing out there?" I reply looking up at him pointing to the door with my head.

He looks hesitant then replies, "Well I mean I didn't wanna...and you know make you feel like...Okay what I mean is" I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips smiling at his non sense gibberish.

"I was just sleeping" I reply teasingly. "Oh right" he replies smiling shyly blush erupting throughout his good cheek. My smile immediately falls as I glance at his patched up cheek. I look at my feet.

"Hey" his voice covered in concern. "What's wrong?"

"No nothing" I put on a small smile and walk over to the bed grabbing a hold of the covers. "Pam" his voice softer than before, grabbing my hand off the covers and holding it in his. He sits down on the bed and pulls me down with him. I feel a little more tired now feeling him against me on the bed and I don't even know if I wanna have this talk this early in the morning. I take a quick glance at the clock; the green glow outlines my eyes with its figures. _5:15_ am. My eyes breathe exhaust as I look up at Jim who soon closes the silence.

"Talk to me" was all he said with a small smile in his features. I hesitate for a moment and bring my other leg that wasn't already on the bed tucked safely against my other one; sitting Indian style against him.

I take a deep breath and I see him adjust a tad. "I just." I start and his supportive stare keeps me intact. The words that come out of my mouth fall instantly to the floor. I give up on trying talking to him, so I instead show him.

"Where are we..?" Was all he said when I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

We stand in front of the mirror for a moment and I look at his reflection. I look away to look directly at his damaged cheek. He stands there patiently waiting for me to speak.

"I did this to you! " I cry softly, feeling my eyes slightly burn with guilt, as my finger points to his cheek.

"What? Pam…." He starts to say, but I cut him off quick. "No, I did this to you, I got you hit, if it wasn't for me…" he cuts me off even quicker.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so happy standing in this bathroom at ..." he takes a quick peek at the clock. "5:00 in the morning." He pauses turning towards me and grabbing my fingers in his. I try to slip in some words but he immediately shuts me out with certainty.

"Listen to me Pam" he says softly, pulling me down so I would sit on the closed toilet seat. I wait patiently as I see him kneel in front of me. "None of this is your fault okay?" None. So don't go feeling guilty okay?" I try to nod but my head seems to want to argue with that reasoning. His fingers play with mine on my exposed knee.

"How can I not feel guilty about this? It was my ex- fiancé who did this to you. It was …" There he goes again.

"It was everything it was supposed to be" I stare at him in confusion as he stares back with full blown confidence. "It was supposed to lead you here with me. If you hadn't left him you wouldn't be here right now"

I shrug feeling a little lost at the moment. His fingers softly drift up my arm rubbing it gently.

"Jim I just feel like maybe that wasn't the end of Roy" Now it's his turn to be confused. "What?" He squeezes my hand. "That's crazy…" I bite my lips nervously. "No it's not. I didn't really…" I look down at the ground. "I didn't really give him a good reason for me to leave" His eyes turn over and the silence makes me keep talking. "I just I did but I didn't you know? Like I said I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't love him like I used to..." He shakes his head. "And how is that not a good reason?"

"It just wasn't. Not for us. Not for 9 years of my life" He nods silently. "I wouldn't be able to take it if he came here and tried to hurt you like he did today" My eyes suddenly start to feel water burn under my eyelids.

"Pam I'm going to be fine" his voice so sweet. "Don't worry about me okay?"

I feel like turning over a new leaf as I reply, "Too late for that Halpert" His warm chuckle echoes against the walls of the bathroom as he embraces me, holding me close with his love.

"And Roy is not going to come back okay? He was really drunk..." "And yet somehow found your apartment" I finish with a small stick of guilt that I hid under my tongue so he wouldn't see.

"We are going to be fine, and Roy will be fine once he wakes up sober _again_" he mumbles the last part as if it made his mouth taste bitter.

"Jim" I say, almost like a warning. He immediately apologizes leaning back and kissing my cheek. I gaze into his soft eyes for a moment before running my fingers against his broken cheek. He smiles softly as I feel his fingers against mine on his cheek and leans in and kisses me slowly on the lips. My other hand tenderly rubs his shoulder as his other grazes my cheek. He leaves me breathless when about 30 seconds later his lips leave mine. We both fall into a wonderful moment, when I feel him peck my lips.

I almost give up every right sense and reason spinning around in my head to just drag him hungrily into the bed but I hold back with every force of my being. Taking it slow might be the right thing to do. Isn't it? I refuse to argue with my mind at such an early time in the morning.

I let my mind fall back into sleep mode as I feel him pull me up and out of the bathroom feeling the dark bedroom breathe into my presence.

"Ready for bed again?" he asks with a soft teasing tint to it. I turn to him as we stand now currently in the middle of the room.

"Are you going to sleep in here this time or are we going to have to do this again tomorrow morning?" My voice boiled in humor, secretly wouldn't mind doing it again and again if we could.

"Hmmm…" his voice serious as he taps his fingers against his chin. I smile widely in anticipation.

"Do I get a mint under my pillow?" I giggle lightly and question "Under your pillow?" His face completely serious he replies, "Yes. It's too late to have it on top of the pillow, so you must put it under the pillow" His hand gestures make me laugh more. Doing this again tomorrow morning? Absolutely.

_**And another chapter ends. Crazy how easy it was to write this chapter. Like it flowed from my finger tips! Hope the next one is the same way! **_

_**Coming Soon: **__The After Dundies Part 9_

_**Reviews will only lead to more great things, so I encourage you to do so. Yes I am that supportive ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading! **__**-Jamfan2ooo-**_


	11. A Revelation & a Perfect Moment

_**Hey everyone! I can't thank you guys enough for your amazing reviews! Very much appreciated! Well I am very excited and yet turned about the new office coming up; only because I know its Steve Carell's last year, and I can already feel that it's going to be so crazy! Going to be sad to lose Michael, who's there to start the mess in the office? Eh we will see I guess. I hope the show will be able to stand on its legs without Michael. (sigh) oh this chapter is M rated. **_

_**Anyways…. What you have been waiting for ;)**_

The After Dundies Part 9:

The glow of the morning light breathes against me as I feel her body against mine, so soft and warm. The overload to my senses makes me want to keep us under the covers for the whole day. I feel her cuddle closer to me and my arms tighten around her waist. I press my face into her shoulder, and feel a slight pinch from my cheek. Yesterday suddenly rumbles back to me. I close my eyes again and get lost in Pam's shirt, almost wanting to hide from everything and it's almost like she's protecting me.

A few moments later, I feel her arms around me and her fingers thread in my hair. "Mmmmmmm" I softly sigh into her. I pull my head back to find her beautiful eyes gazing at me.

"Hi" I say softly my words splattered with love.

"Hey" she replies with the sweetest smile I have ever seen. Her hair is in disarray and my shirt she was wearing was twisted in every direction because it was so big on her small frame. She looked_ great_ in my shirt. I kissed her nose and a sweet giggle erupted from her lips. I smiled and immediately held her tighter.

"What should we do today?" I ask not really having anything on my mind but her and me lying in bed all day. She rolls on her back slightly and looks up at me.

"Hmmmmmm" she mummers her eyes closing again. She couldn't be any more cuter. I kiss her forehead. I stroke her hair gently. I watch as she attempts to fall back into a soft slumber and I am quick to act delicately taking my fingers to her sides jumping her from her sleep.

She starts giggling softly. "Jim!" she says in sweet yet playfully aggravated voice. I continue to tickle her until she opens her eyes. Her laugh is melody in my ears. I really cant get enough of this woman. I want to take her in and soak up every part of her.

I continue to run my fingers all around her as she slings left and right slightly feeling out her ticklish areas. I start to laugh too, because truthfully seeing her so happy makes me happy.

I slowly stop and she lies on her side catching her breath. I grin as I look down and see a piece of her hair in front of her eyes. I slickly slip my fingers around and put it behind her ear. Her eyes catch mine and deeply I can see into her soul. She smiles and lets her hand graze my cheek.

A feeling passes over us and we begin to kiss. I couldn't really tell who started it, but I know it felt more than right. I kiss her with all the passion that my body can conceive, and she in return does the same.

Her hands glide up my chest and I feel the fire trailing along behind her, with every motion her fingers move in. My hands glide down her back and slide to her hip. Her body is so amazing. She has so much shape to her, so much feeling. She has everything I have ever wanted, everything I never knew I wanted.

I softly moan against her as I feel her soft tongue against lips. I let the passion continue, letting our tongues dance. It slowly starts to heat up, as her hands become more frantic on my body. A large bolt of excitement stands tall on my heart.

I hear a soft moan from her and my body immediately reacts. The warmth between us sends a soothing bolt under my skin.

"Pam" I moan her name like its golden. I feel her hands roam and I put my face in her neck breathing in her scent and loving her touch. Her fingers tackle my hair and I couldn't be more in heaven. I find her lips again not being able to get enough of her. Then in the soft echo of my mind I swear I hear a cell phone ringing and to my surprise as if she were reading my mind she breaks our kiss.

She looks at me then drinks in my confusion as well. She then looks over at the night stand and finds that it's_ her_ cell phone ringing. She gets up slightly and reaches for it. I still continue to hold her because let's face it; I probably couldn't let her go anyway.

She glances at the caller ID and I can't see who it is. She makes a face that I can't recognize and presses the sides to quiet the disturbance. After she puts it back, she immediately crawls back into my welcomed arms.

"Who was that?" I ask quietly, not wanting to be the other noise of disturbance. "Oh it was a number I didn't recognize" she responds quickly. I don't question her. In fact, I don't say much else after that just absorb her presence. In a weird sense I hate that the phone took away our moment, more likely our next step moment, but I know another moment for us will come.

I kiss her forehead as she puts her head onto my chest. Her shoulders seem tense.

"What's the matter?" I whisper into her ear. "Nothing" her response was, as if it was a reflex.

"Are you sure? Because you know I have mind reading powers" I reply with the corniness of that joke riding my tongue. "Mind reading powers huh?" I feel the tense slip away from her shoulders as she sits up facing me.

She stares at me with a playful substance following her every move. I nod my head knowingly. She taps her chin, and then asks softly. "What am I thinking?" I feel like her eyes are sinking into my soul.

"Hmmm" I stare back just as deep, letting her feel my love between each of our bodies, just freeing itself between us. My hand finds her knee and settles there. I feel her hand seconds later overtop mine squeezing it.

I smile then squeeze her hand back. Her eyes never leave mine and to be frank that itself giving me tingles alone. Her leg is soft and warm underneath my hand.

Instead of answering her question I lean in and kiss her just the way I feel, so in love. She kisses me back just as equal and for a moment I know what she was thinking. Us together equals perfection. I continue kissing her as our hands tighten and I feel her other hand move against my cheek.

I move into her not being able to contain my need and want for her, she moves her one hand that's not connected with mine around my neck.

"Jim" she breathes against me. "Hmmm?" I reply putting my forehead against her, still mentally lost in her.

"I love you" her voice overfilled with honesty. My heart jolts with excitement.

"I love you too" I whisper into her ear.

She lays her head on my shoulder and exhales.

I pet her hair gently then an idea breaks through.

"What if we go to that art festival you like?" She lifts her head and looks up at me. "You mean that low budget wanna be Artist's festival?"

I look at her with mock. "Yep" as if I can forget any of the art festivals since I met her.

"Sounds great!" she shouts with excitement, jumping out of my arms and going to look for something to wear.

I chuckle and come up behind her taunting in her ear "You know those are my clothes right"

She chuckles and turns to me. "Is this a problem?" she teases her face clearly turning red, almost thinking for a moment that we were living together.

"Nope, not at all, my stuff is your stuff, till death do they part" I lean my head down as if I just closed a ceremony, and she smacks my arm.

"Shut up, it was an accident" I grin and follow her as she walks towards the front door. I can tell she is mentally kicking herself. Apparently living with a guy for 9 years still drags on, even with another man.

A loud groan comes out of her though when she reaches the front door. "What?" I manage out of my disarray of giggles that watching her as done to me.

"My car won't be here until tomorrow" her suppressed voice leeks out into the door with remorse following.

I chuckle sweetly and put my arms around her. "Hey I will find you the prettiest tie I have "

Her laugh echoes throughout my apartment. "Well as much as I want to wear your prettiest tie, I was hoping that I would get to check out what goes on underneath them first" My heart immediately soars and grin bursts out on my face.

"Truly the cheesiest line I have heard in a while Beesly" Her smile completely and utterly contagious if I weren't smiling already.

"Well yea it's a little different when you aren't the one producing them" She grins teasingly and pokes my stomach.

I smile back then lean in to kiss her nose. I feel her laughter subside and her eyes grazing my body. Her hand gently runs across my stomach and she subsequently leans in to kiss my cheek. Her head stays near mine and I let my lips run against her temple.

Her eyes breathe seductive, as she grabs my hand and pulls me back towards the bedroom.

My arms quickly wrap around her body once we get there and our lips are tangled in each others. I feel her hands playing with the tip of my shirt before slowly running her hands underneath it feeling my muscles clench from her touch. I breathe out into her shoulder as she feels up my chest, slowly lifting up my shirt over my head. with a quick second she throws the shirt behind her.

My fingers move over her back and underneath the back of her shirt. I hear a soft moan from her lips just as I touch the unbearably tender warm flesh with my fingertips. I find her lips again as her fingers play with the soft hairs on my chest. She breaks our kiss and pushes me playfully on the bed.

I instantly miss her touch and sit up ready for more, feeling my hardness almost burst though my pants. I realize that more than ever I am dying for her touch, and I don't think I can handle myself. Anything she asks, anything she needs I would be at her beck and call. And honestly I wouldn't want it any other way.

She sits on my lap straddling me and I realize that she is just wearing my t shirt. Her beautiful smooth sexy legs press against me and I can't help but run my hands up and down on them. Her body is so soft.

She grabs my face with both of her hands and kisses me, feeling the power of her lips against mine. When she breaks I can still feel the tingle. I kiss her again missing the tingle in my lips. I run my fingers up her shirt and feel her warm body, my fingers fall in line with the shape of her body. I run my fingers closer and closer to her breasts. Before I get there though she evidently feels the need in my body because she slowly leans back and takes the shirt off herself, very teasingly I might add.

I help her throw it behind her and stare at her beautiful matching Black bra and panties. I fall into her again because I know I will just explode if I don't feel her soon.

"Wow" I mutter against her lips. she backs up and cocks her eyebrow. "What?" a small smirk at the bottom of her lips.

"You're just so beautiful" I say endearingly gazing into her eyes. In the soft morning light, I can see her red patches of blush brushing against her cheeks.

"You're not too bad yourself" she replies shrugging her shoulders smiling.

"Oh really now?" I challenge grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. Laughter fills the room along with devastatingly long kisses. I feel as if steam had taken a hold of this room because of our passion. And I just want to reach up and write on the walls, "I love Pam Beesly" . The thought reenters my mind a few moments later when I am slowly unclasping her bra revealing her full soft breasts, along with her panties. I quickly take advantage of this revelation. I hear her moaning, and trying to pull me as close as possible. I don't put up a fight. I hold her as close to me as possible. I didn't think I could love somebody so much.

My lips drag across her chest and up her jaw that she is soon begging for me to fulfill her. I gaze into her eyes one more time and kiss her lips. Not a moment too soon I enter her and everything around me is blurred. I can only feel her, smell her, hear her. Her fingers dazzle around me and I am purely in heaven. We are now one, breathing in each other, feeling and even healing each other in ways I could have never imagined. She is my other half, my soul mate. When I look down at her beautiful bright brown eyes, I know that this is very much true.

_**Whew very honestly glad I finally finished this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I was a little iffy about this chapter, not because of the love making, but more of the way I wrote it. I kept getting Writer's block figuring out what I wanted to do next, so every time I got stuck I got out of that writing mode and I wanted to make sure it came together once I started writing again. : I just hope that you guys are happy the way it turned out. thankfully I have ideas for the next chapter, so that one will probably come out faster than this one! **_

_**Reviews make you glamorous! :D **_

_**-Jamfan2000-**_


	12. A Way To Ruin A Romantic Movie

**Hey everyone! It's so funny that after I get stuck on one chapter, the other chapter just slips right on through! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. ;) **

_**The After Dundies Part 10: **_

I feel the soft fingers of his hand graze my silky back, and I lean in to him. His eyes are closed, not really sure if he is sleeping, seems as if the realm of us physically being together finally seeping in, making every tender bone in my body shutter with excitement. I lean up and kiss his forehead. This is so surreal to me right now, this moment, _our moment. _ I lean back slowly still staying close, seeing his eyes flutter open. "Hi" my voice singing in his ears. He smiles ever so sweetly gazing back, his hair in disarray, and I knew I couldn't have fallen any harder for this man.

He doesn't say anything, he just moves his head into my neck and slowly rolls his dead weight on top of me. I giggle softly. I don't argue I just wrap my arms around him and take him in.

I feel his warm chest pressing into mine, and the feel of his silky boxers against my cotton panties. I feel no movement from him except when he moves his head into my neck. His slow warm breaths kissing my shoulder.

"Mmm Jim" I utter to him, however he doesn't move, nor make a sound. "Jim!" I say playfully. He moves this time but to only hold me tighter. I giggle and try to escape but it seems hopeless.

"Okay I guess I'm getting a shower by myself then" I reply smirking. It doesn't work. He is way too smart for this game.

I sigh pushing my head back down to the pillow. He really knows me too well. I instantly get an idea and smile with his warmth. I let my fingers roam down his chest as I kiss his shoulder. He makes no effect. I continue my fingers down reaching his belly, rubbing it gently. I feel him tense slightly only because I know it tickles him. I kiss the inside of his neck then travel lower. My fingers suddenly reach inside of his boxers and he bounces off quickly stunned almost.

"Hey hey!" he says playfully. "No messing with the merchandise" I laugh as he falls beside me. "You didn't seem to mind earlier" I retort playfully. A small shock spreads throughout his face.

I laugh as I slowly get up stretching slowly, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. Before I can stand up I feel his arms around me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he mutters to me brushing his hands over my stomach.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I can play this game too. I smile as I slip out of his hands and stand he grabs me back down against him and I giggle with excitement.

"Oh I would" he replies grinning. "Jim!" I say again for it feels like the hundredth time. It's so easy to have his name roll off my lips.

He finally lets me go and sits up himself. I stand in front of him and he looks up to me smiling. "Oh now you wanna come back?" he exclaims, visibly staring up and down at me. Feeling even more confident I shyly slip onto his lap and get inches away from his lips. He tries to kiss me but I resist. He pouts teasingly.

"I wanted to know if you could escort me to the shower" my grin showing I stare into his loving eyes.

"mmmm definitely" he mumbles kissing the side of my head, picking me up as he stands and walking us to the bathroom.

The cold breeze from the bathroom hits me as I snuggle closer to my warmth. He kisses my cheek and sets me down.

"Thank you sir" I turn and kiss him deeply. I let go of him and glance at his face. He looks a little dazed.

"That is all" I counter tilting my head to the side ever so lightly.

"Wait I can't join?" he comes back with. "I said escort, not shower buddy" I respond grinning seeing the desire into his eyes, as I slowly take off my panties.

"Okay, whoa, not fair" He rejoins in all seriousness."Not fair at all" Getting a better look at my naked body, I feel a small blush come on. He makes me confident though by sweeping his eyes up and down my body once again.

I smile and saunter over to him.

"If you're coming you better get rid of these" I playfully snap his boxers against him. He is quick to oblige, following me into the shower.

"I can't believe you are trying this again!" I tease, holding small blue and purple puppy in my hand.

"I'm going to win you something better" he responds his focus all on the game.

"Contestants Ready?" the host yells out, interrupting anything I had to say. A cute little boy with brown hair beside Jim shouts "Yea!" I smile and watch the action.

"Go!" Jim is off spraying his water into the hole first. The little boy is quick to join him, both racing at very fast speeds. The color changing balls edge up faster and faster towards the finish at the top of the pole.

"Go Jim!" I shout for support. His focus is continually on the hole, as if his life depended on it. I told him I was happy with this stuffed animal but he didn't take it. He said I deserved something better, something bigger.

A small girl at the end is way behind having trouble shooting the water in the hole. Her mom comes around her and helps her hold still. I smile as the little girl giggles with excitement as she finally gets it right.

"Almost there!" the host shouts, mostly to Jim and the little boy, seeing that they were the only players almost to the top.

"Whooo Go Jim!" I shout again, I should feel embarrassed for shouting for a carnival game, but you know I really couldn't care. It's Jim I was supporting not the game. As weird as that sounds.

I shake my head from my thoughts and smile as the bell rings and the little boy's light goes off. Jim was only a second behind.

"Damnit!" he exclaims. I can't help but giggle slightly at his defeat. The little boy shouts with excitement. "YAY!"

"And we have a winner!" The host rolls off his tongue, and Jim lowers his head. I run my fingers over his shoulders.

"Hey, you did great!" I try to cheer him up by keeping a straight face. Although it wasn't working too well.

"Yea, yea" he mutters, clearly disappointed. My smile only grows. "Come on, let's go check out some paintings" I say grabbing his hand, still clutching the stuffed dog with my other.

There aren't as many people as I expected to be here. The air is perfectly cool but still enough to make you a little chilly. I snuggle close to Jim as he clutches my hand in his.

We continue to walk through paintings, glancing and scoping out different expectations. The best thing about Jim is that he still gets interested in what I love, even if he thinks it's the most boring thing in the world. I smile up at him as he stops me.

"Wow, look at this one" I turn my head and look over, seeing the brightly covered rose petals covering the back of the canvas, then a very lightly drawn piece of paper, that I make out to be a letter, blends with the background. The redness of the paint is bright which makes the dark colored words less readable. The colors almost inspire me to pull out my brushes right now. I squint looking hard at the words that cover the page.

_My love, _

_These words I never got to say,_

_For you went away that terrible day_

_I miss you now_

_Just like I missed you then_

_You are my whole heart_

_Every now and then_

_**I love you.**_

The colors and the words really reached out to me, so much that I didn't even hear Jim call my name.  
"Pam?"

I shake my head and look up to him. he smiles and says nicely , "Good one" I nod and hold his arm, he replies by kissing the top of my head. I look back at the lady's painting and see remorse drifting all over her face. I look again at the painting then slowly walk away with Jim at my side.

I pull his hand up to my lips and kiss it sweetly. His face turns to thoughtfulness as he leans down and pecks my lips. That painting stayed with me as I feel Jim's arm wrap around my waist. I couldn't be more thankful.

As we walk through the crowd a weird feeling shoots through my veins. I almost feel like someone is staring at me. I glance back but I don't see anyone. I'm being completely paranoid.

Jim looks over at me. "What?" he asks, looking back as well. "Nothing" I reply unsure, still feeling a little weird. I shake my head of that nonsense and put my head on his shoulder, as we continue to walk though different paintings.

I start to feel a little sluggish nearing the ending of the row of watercolor paintings. "Tired?" he asks me sweetly.

I just nod, not even feeling the need to use any more energy. I smile to myself suddenly. My mind flows back to this morning. I will never get the naked Jim image out of my head, or the wet naked Jim for that matter, It's stuck inside my head forever. It really wouldn't bother me if every morning I would wake up and think about him, or the way his arms feel around me, so protective and warm and loving.

A burst of thunder breaks through my thoughts when I look up at the sky and see dark clouds hovering over us. Jim looks down at me. "Well, you had to see that coming" he jokes as I turn to look back at the now frantic looking art students.

I feel small drops of rain falling on top of our heads. "Ah" I playfully chant leaning in closer to him using him like a rain shield. He playfully pulls away and says "Oh now you expect me to protect you from the rain" I almost giggle out loud but tell myself for our sakes to hold it in until this banter was over.

"Yep, if you expect to sleep with me again" I retort playfully up at him . My grin finally returns as he mocks a shocked face that is quick to chase me as I back away from him. we both laugh as it starts to rain harder now, running through the almost emptied Art festival. It wasn't long before we were both soaked and Jim with his long legs, eventually caught up to me, lifting me off the ground and holding me tightly in his arms.

I then start to feel him run with me In his arms, rushing to the car. I hold my now wet stuffed puppy close to me and snuggle to Jim. I feel like we are in slow motion. I can barely feel him run now, I can only feel the warmth his is giving me, making me ignore the coldness from the rain all together.

We finally reach the car and Jim puts me down. I get the urge to feel like a romantic movie, so I reach up and grab his face kissing him passionately, letting the rain drowned us in our own love. I feel him press against me, which makes me push back against the car door. He breaks the kiss only for a moment to breathe then kisses me again. My fingers graze his cheeks, then slowly run through his hair. His lips taste of rain drops which makes my heart flutter with every kind of movement there is. His hands graze my body then move up to my hair caressing me, like with any more pressure from his fingertips and he would break me.

In some sort of time capsule , our lips finally part leaving the enduring sparkles of love left stained on our cheeks. He smiles at me then leans down to peck my lips. I lean up to hug him tightly. His body is so warm. I could get lost here. I slowly open my eyes and let them get lost in the festival behind us. It's fairly empty and there doesn't seem to be any more people in sight.

My eyes travel towards the right and my whole body intensifies. I find two eyes staring back at me. I suddenly let go of Jim and back up. "Pam?" he asks then slowly follows my stare out into the distance.

I see him freeze. Neither of us are moving , now sunk into the sight of the last person I had ever expected to see here.

"Roy" I say in disbelief , and to our distraught he stands there glaring at us, the lighting bursting like flames around him.

**Ah it's been a while since I left a good cliff hanger so I thought I would torture you guys some more ;) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews….well they tell me how I did. :D (couldn't be any lamer) **

**-jamfan2000-**


	13. A Reason to Resist

_**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I went through horrible writer's block. I hope I haven't lost you guys I know how frustrating it can be sometimes when you are so into a story then it takes forever for another chapter to come up! Again really sorry. Hope you enjoy this pretty long**__**chapter. :D**_

**The After Dundies part 11: **

I can't feel anything not even the rain can make me distracted from this terrible feeling circling my stomach. "Maybe we should get going" he says his voice firm.

My eyes can't look away, until Jim grabs my arm and drags me to my side of the car. He opens it and I jump in involuntarily, then him doing the same on his side. He. The car starts and a quick vroom makes my heart scream with delight. With one moment we are gone from the parking lot, Roy's existence left behind in the rain.

We don't speak until we reach the highway again.

"Why do you think he was there?" my voice spurting out words that refused to be there moments ago.

"I don't know "he says softly grabbing my hand. "But he's gone now" I squeeze his hand feeling the protection seeping through my blood.

I keep his hand steady in mine as I lean my head against the window. I grasp my stuffed puppy that I had thrown in the car as we were leaving.

"For how long?" I ask, almost a rhetorical question. I knew he didn't really know. In a sense I felt like I was talking to my dad again when I was a little girl being scared of the dark, asking if the monsters were ever going to come back.

He doesn't say anything he just looks over at me with the same confusion I have in my eyes.

"I know he won't ever get to you, if that's what you're worried about" his voice softly trailing through the car, impersonating a part of the oxygen.

I don't say anything back, going over my options of what Roy could actually do.

"He hit you one time Jim" I say, a little unsure of where I was going.

He looks over at me with pain streaking his face. "He didn't hit you did he?" he replies a little defensively, letting go of my hand.

"Jim come on, I'm just saying…" I was cut off, by his not so tender voice. "You are saying If he came back, I would be beaten to a pulp and you would be left to fend for yourself right?"

I let out an aggravated sigh, almost feeling the fumes bubble up inside me.

"No that's not what I'm saying" I breathe, not really believing that Jim and I are actually fighting. And today was such a perfect day too, well until Roy showed up. I lean my head against the glass, feeling his glance over towards me and it's cutting me like glass, seeping into my deepest senses.

The buildings fly by faster than the time, as I look over at the radio clock. _ 5:15 pm. _ I close my eyes and pretend the day was still as great as it started.

_A smile lingers up to his face as he looks down at me wet hair and all. I feel his hands profoundly in my hair, adding more soap; making me squeal in delight. He leans down and kisses my forehead, letting his warm lips linger with the steam. I lean into him feeling his body against mine for the second time that day. I run my hands down his fit chest and press a small kiss towards the top of his breast. I close my eyes as his fingers roam my body, moving me over to soak in the warm water. His fingers then move around my waist pressing against me, putting his face in my neck. My hands grip his body in return, feeling closer to him than I have felt towards anyone in my whole life. A small kiss leads the dance of a steamy love making session against the bathroom wall, leaving me to call his name, desperate for more. _

I was so lost in my train of thought that I hadn't realized we had pulled up into his apartment complex. The sound of the engine cutting off made me look over towards him. He looks back with no emotion. I feel something in my heart cringe as I turn away, and open the door. I feel him hold back a moment before opening his door. My eyes seemingly droop down as we make our way up the front door.

He holds it open for me as I feel his gaze walking past him, taking in his deep weak in the knees scent. Vanilla warms up my blood as it runs through my senses, making my way through his apartment. I put my purse down on the kitchen table, hearing the front door shut a little ways behind me. I take off my jacket and place it overtop the chair. I feel the sudden turn in moods take a toll in my shoulders, as they slouch running an edge along my back.

I feel him glide behind me and open the fridge, for a moment I feel his body against mine.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asks vigilantly. "Sure" I reply simply, now leaning against the counter.

He pulls out a bottle of wine, and I take a second glance. "Wine?" I inquire trying not to let my knees buckle in the process.

"That okay?" he voice repressed, taking a glance at me from the bottle. "Sounds great" my voice leaning back towards the edge of the room as I move a little closer to him, but his body language almost seems like it requires space.

"Jim" I say softly, and he doesn't turn around, just calls over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Jim" I repeat again moving towards him this time, taking his arm and pulling him to face me slowly.

He looks past me, but I lean up and grasp his cheeks lightly, forcing eye contact. "I don't wanna fight okay?" I say softly, and I see his face soften beneath my touch... I feel him lean into me.

He doesn't reply, and that concerns me a little. I kiss his temple feeling his arms wrap around my body.

"Me either" his voice finally opening to the air. I feel some of the tension lifting from our shoulders and landing on the floor.

I softly smile up at him, holding onto his arms. "What do you say to a movie marathon in bed?" I purr softly into his ear. "Mmmm" he smiles looking down at me. "I think...That's a great idea"

I grin and grab his hands pulling him behind me as we make our way to the bedroom. His hands glide against my waist before I turn quickly and face him again, our faces an inch apart. His slow tender breathing brushing my nose. I almost kiss him but resist making him groan in response. Adrenaline pulses through my veins. His fingers swiftly reach underneath my shirt and grasping the skin around my waist.

I push him back gently, to much of his dismay. He looks so cute, like a lost puppy. I kiss his nose and move a half second faster before he can catch my lips. I laugh and his eyes fill with desire.

"Okay, I must be the only one who thinks this isn't funny" his tone mock-serious.

I shake my head slowly, and move towards the movies kept near the TV. I graze through them one by one. He still continues to stand there like someone just got hit by a car in front of him and he's body only retrieving shock.

I stop flipping when I feel a little bit of shock rush through my blood cells. I hold it up towards him. "Legally Blonde?" My face barely containing a smile.

His face screams embarrassment as he looks down and scratches the back of his neck. "Uh yeah, I sort of bought it when it was on sale. Who knew that would be the only DVD left?" his lie, making me smile even further.

I walk towards him slowly as I wait for the real response to come pouring out like a dam breaking the boundaries.

"Fine, I got it because…." He pauses. I look at him expectantly. "I got it because it reminded me of you" his voice hushed as he moves his eye contact to the painting that hangs irresponsibly on the wall. My voice is now silenced with awe.

I tilt my head slightly as I make my way up to him. I smile and whisper "that's so sweet" I kiss his lips tenderly. "And a little creepy" I reply seriously. His face breathes astonish, as a smirk breaks out in mine.

"Oh really?" he retorts picking me off the ground, making me drop the movie onto the floor.

I squeal with delight. "So creepy!" I giggle letting go of whatever I was holding onto before, letting it shake out of me like the laughter from his lips.

He kisses me deeply as he sets me on the bed and I can barely hold onto my strength to resist as I think of a quick solution. He growls with disappointment as he his face asks "what now?"

"You forgot our wine" I say tenderly reaching up brushing the hair off his forehead. The smile reaches up to his eyes as humor seems to be pouring out of those greenish glow. He shakes his head as he comes back with "Alcoholic." His body leaves the room with me laughing hysterically. I quickly gather control as I take off my shirt and skirt that I have seem to forgotten that it has clung to my body from the rain.

I sit back on the bed with a matching purple bra and underwear. Goosebumps rise up on my arms and legs as the cool air finally hits my damp skin. I hear Jim's footsteps come closer and I swiftly prop myself up against the silk covered pillows.

"Okay now if there is anything else…" his ranting stop short when he sees me. "Wow" he breathes. I smile with flatter as I see him attempt to hold onto the wine glasses.

He sets them down on the night table beside me, and then sits on the bed in front of me.

"Hi" I say in the softest of tones. "Hi" he mocks my tone.

We stare for only a brief second before our bodies press together once again, letting the storm blind the windows so we blended with the light. The quick thrash of lightning was the last thing I had seen before falling into the unknown with Jim feeling every ounce of love grazing my veins.

_Finally finished this chapter! Yay. I hope you guys aren't getting bored with this story because I have a few ideas left that could lead this story to a pretty interesting ending. ;)_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_Reviews are to make the office premiere come faster! ;)_

_-jamfan2000-_


	14. Who Did It?

_**Hey all thanks so much for the great reviews they really mean a lot to me! I kept going through different situations of what I wanted to do and I finally settled on something for this chapter, thoughts are still brewing so we shall see! Hope you enjoy! **_

**The After Dundies part 12: **

"Excuse me, could I talk to your manager?" I hear his voice more stern than yesterday. "No, if I wanted to talk to an associate I would have come up there!" He groans. "_Idiots" _he mutters, only making this day a little more humorous than Michael coming in and talking on a phone that had a dead battery.

"I just thought it cut off when I went through that tunnel…..back there" Michael calmly tells the camera crew.

"How are you Dwight?" I hear Jim ask. "None of your business" quick remark, just like any other day. "You sound fussy" he replies. "You know what Jim!" he yells slamming down his phone. "If people can die every year from a calamitous disease in silence, why can't you play with your little dollies in peace?" he sneers. I see Jim smirk knowing he made him break. "Because I _love _talking to you Dwight." He shuffles some papers in front of him. "Okay girl." He immediately rolls his eyes looking back at his computer screen. Just then Jim's phone rings. "Jim Halpert" he picks up with one swing. "Who is this?" his voice suddenly serious. "A client Idiot" Dwight mutters. My face glances over at him still holding the phone connected to his ear, as if trying to listen harder. "What?" he inquires glancing up at me. I watch intensely as he turns away from me and starts to type on his computer.

I hear several clicks before he sighs and says "No you have the right address." He hangs up and stands up making his way into the kitchen. I am quick to follow, but not too urgent to side step everyone in the office. If you didn't know any better you would think that everyone was gone, it was so quiet. My dull heels click hard against the kitchen floor as I make my way back to the break room. My destination was finally reached; there he was in all his handsomeness. "Hey" I utter leaning my body against the door frame. He looks up as if he expected me to come. "Hey" he smiles. I smile back with worry. My body starts a trend as it makes its way over to where he was sitting.

"Great job with Dwight" I start and he is quick to cut me off. "Someone broke into my house." A gasp exits my lips before I can keep them closed. "What?" my reply came out slower than I thought, but at least I wasn't stuttering. "Yeah, that's what that phone call was about. I'm about to leave to meet the cops there." My mind spins. "I'm coming with you" I am quick to speak. "No, it's not safe." My face feels confused. "The cops will be there" I say as plain as day. "Pam..." he starts. "You think he did it didn't you?" My voice extra soft. "No it was probably just some punk kid." "..That broke into your apartment?" He nods. "Yep." "Jim, come on. Of all the apartments and that complex, yours is the one that gets broken into, no one else's was even touched, I bet not even looked at." My voice feels heavy. "Well it's the same thing about house robberies, one house is touched and the rest aren't."

"Jim..." I start again. He cuts my voice like a knife. "No Pam we are not going to do this to ourselves. I'm going today to see what's messed up and to see what I can do, that's where I'm leaving it." And with that he stands. "I'll see you in a little while" his lips barely kissing the top of my head. He walks out leaving me sitting there with my bowl of thoughts steaming away in front of me. What if something happens to him again? I can't be responsible for another bruise on his body. I knew if I had said that out loud when he was still sitting with me, he would have corrected me. Truthfully though, I don't feel like its wrong, if I just would have broken up with Roy the right way then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have found out about Jim until later when he was over me or maybe when he wasn't such a jerk. I lay my head in my hands and take a deep breath. I have got to follow him. I must see what's going on. I jerk upwards and rush back to my desk. I quickly grab my purse, after moving the phone calls to voicemail. No one even noticed.

I run down the stairs not bothering to take the elevator and jump into my car. It was smart of me to bring my car to work this morning, I can't help but think in the back of my mind as I turn the car on. Twenty minutes tops I drive into his complex. I see two cop cars and Jim's parked up front. I slide my car over the side parking so he won't notice until I walk in. My feet become my thinker as it moves faster. Up two flights of stairs and I'm down the hall from his door. I walk slowly down, beside the wall where the frames leak out letting the colors take over my eyes. The lump in my throat gets bigger as I edge closer.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" I hear Jim's voice, tired and aching; it makes my heart break. "I'm sorry sir we don't have enough evidence to find any suspects yet, but I can assure you that we will find out." I get to the edge of the door and peak in watching Jim's back to me and across from two police men, one scribbling on a small notepad.

I stay outside the door watching them tilt their heads towards Jim. "Thank you" was all he said as they exited the room walking past me giving me a timid smile. I barely smile back walking inside his apartment. I almost gasped out loud looking around the room staring at the mess that settled all on the floor. The couch was pushed over on its side, papers were slung all over the place, trash leaked from the kitchen to the tilted couch, and the smell of spray paint enters my nose before I even notice the wall. I move closer trying to glance at the scribbled words on the side of the wall above where the TV used to be. Jim is quick to turn around when I step on a piece of shriveled up newspaper.

"Pam" he says with concern coming towards me. "I….." I start looking around lifting my hand up briefly. He doesn't say anything, just grabs me into a hug. I sigh against his shoulder as he puts his head into my neck. "I knew you were going to come." He whispers against my ear. "I'm sorry; I know I wasn't supposed to but…" I get cut off by his lips. "It's okay" the mundane in his voice hiding behind his tongue.

I break away from him to walk towards the words that I have been twisting my head to see. "No, you don't have to…" Jim starts as I continue to move forward and finally see the words on the wall. _Fucking Faggot _was written in red and black paint. My mouth opens in shock as I look over at Jim whose head is down towards the floor. I shake my head and head for the door. "Pam..." he calls after me and I keep walking. "Pam come on..." He chases after me.

I turn sharply facing him holding up my finger towards him. "Don't tell me that it's not Roy who did this, he followed us to the Art Festival and he must have followed us back home, giving him the right to know where _you _live." Making the "you" a little more extravagant. "Let's just do something about this before it gets worse Jim. If we tell the cops who we think it could be then maybe this can all be over with." He takes a deep breath looking down the hallway behind him.

"Pam we don't know for sure that Roy is really responsible, any punk kid could have done this, you don't have to be a crazy ex fiancé to write _faggot_ on the wall of an apartment that you're stealing from." I irately sigh my hands to my hips. "You can't be serious Jim." He doesn't say anything and I watch him as he lets his head fall. I close my eyes briefly and walk away. "Pam…" I hear him call. I walk a little faster finding the entrance to the stairs and slamming on the concrete steps as if they had something to do with anything. It makes me wonder why Jim is so stubborn to the obvious idea of what's happening. How can he be so naïve? I finally reach my car and I as if someone in the universe was against me I have trouble opening my car door.

"Pam!" I see Jim jog over to me. "Please Pam don't do this, I don't want you to hate me..." he looks at me with puppy eyes that I can never say no to. "You know I could never hate you Jim." I reply firmly not being able to bring myself to talk about it. He waits patiently for me to say something else but the only thing I say is. "I gotta get back to work." He grabs my arm and I stop myself from getting in the car. "Jim just let me go." I sigh as he does so taking a few steps back. I turn on the car and feel his intense stare as I back up out of the lot. I force myself not to look back at him. I find glancing back in the review mirror seeing the glum in his eyes. It almost makes me tear up. I can see myself driving away from Roy, but I never thought I could drive away from Jim.

_**This was a tricky chapter for me trying to jump over the brick walls that kept me from moving on. But I hope you guys like it. Everything will become clearer in the next chapter. **_

_**Reviews are magical! ;)**_

_**-Jamfan2000-**_


	15. Come A Little Closer

_Hello! Sorry again to the awesome people who read and favorite this story.(Even just the passing by people, you are awesome too lol) I apologize for my slackness and hope this will make up for it! it's not as long but Jam loving can bring joy to any Jam fan ;D Isn't it going to be so sad once Steve Carell leaves? ;( I know I will be so sad. Anyway enjoy ;D _

**The After Dundies part 13:**

I didn't understand anything anymore. Sitting at my desk was purely hell. Dwight was out on some mission with Michael taking over a sale, and Pam is sitting at her desk pretending I don't exist. I refuse to give up as I make my way into the break room coffee cup in hand trying to figure out a way to get Pam to talk to me again. I sigh and sit down. It wasn't completely crazy that Roy would have done that. Some of the stories I heard from Pam definitely fit in on this scale of crazy but I just can't go pointing the finger, not till I know. Maybe I am being naïve. I shake my head. No, I'm not. I twirl the glass lightly in my hands. It's completely ridiculous. Is it? I find myself growing with more aggravation every day from this mess. Sleeping without Pam next to me is the worst of all aggravations. I hate myself for making her so angry with me. When I made my way back to work that day she didn't say anything to me. It was the worst possible feeling there ever could be. I moved my tongue around my mouth slowly letting it pour over my dry lips. I heard a noise and looked up to see Pam standing there in all her beauty. She looked like she had a rough sleep; the dark circles under her eyes were there again. I knew I had to have looked the same I could barely sleep a wink.

"Hi" I say as she walks in heading straight to the soda machine avoiding my eyes. "Hi" she replies even softer. I can't take this anymore; I need her to sleep beside me again. 'Listen Pam..." I start but she cuts me off. "He can hurt you." Her voice firm. I almost do a double take as she stares at the machine In front of her. I open my mouth to say something but I shut it realizing there was more to listen to. "You can let him break apart your apartment, bust up your car, steal your stuff, but I refuse to sit back and let him plot away to hurt you." I feel the tears in her eyes as she turns to me. I try to open my mouth to say something but nothing does. She doesn't wait for a response as she walks out taking her can I didn't even notice her grab. I lean my head against the soda machine. Yep, I'm an ass.

Work ended in a slow state, watching her as she gathered her things. She soon stopped moving and sat there, playing around on her computer. The words that she had said earlier had followed me around all day, making me feel guiltier by the minute. She was only trying to protect me. Why couldn't I see that? My brain was moving so fast I didn't even notice that she was standing in front of me. I'm missing a lot lately.

"Hey" I said feeling Kevin pat me on the back. I gave him a short wave then deliberately moved my eyes back to Pam's. Her facial expression hasn't changed all day and I was dying to change that. "Come and stay at my place tonight" was all she said as she moved back towards her desk. I watched as she picked her things and walked out the door without taking another glance. I had some many feelings rushing through me as gathered my things a brief five minutes later. I was hoping she needed me as much as I was needing her. I pushed the button to the elevator and noticed my phone had a missed call. I click the button to view it and a foreign number pops up. I clicked it off and shoved it into my pocket. "Well that was weird." I mutter under my breath. Her words once again flowing around in my body like a disease. _But I refuse to sit back and let him plot away to hurt you. _ I glance at my phone again.

My thoughts were pushed aside the doors opened. I could feel the cold air pressing against the glass doors as I pushed them open against the reluctant wind. On the drive over to Pam's I tried to figure out what I was going to say to make everything right again. _Pam, listen you were right… _ I shake my head. _ Pam I love you and I'm here for you…_ I sigh, not working it Dr. Phil style that's for sure.

By the time I went through so more scenarios I was parking In front of her apartment building, completely forgetting how much closer it was to work than my apartment was. I walked inside passing by her landlady Margaret on the way, "Hey Jim." she affectionately said back giving me a small wave. I smile at the thought of being the guy that comes over so ridiculously much that even the land lord knows me. I smile bashfully at the thought. I force my grin away as I find myself in front of Pam's pale blue door, suddenly hating myself for not having flowers in my hand, as it raised itself to knock on Pam's door.

I heard shuffling behind the door as it finally opened revealing Pam peeking out in the crack of the door. "Jim?" she asked her tone so light. I chuckled and replied in my best Italian accent, "Did you order a pizza?" I hear her chuckle and open the door fully. I take her in as her white skirt and pink top exposes all the feminine that sparkles in her eyes. We gaze at each other for a moment before I feel her pulling me inside her apartment and pushing me back against the door, taking my lips as hostage. I moan slightly at the pressure boiling inside me of her taking at me like an animal. I break for a moment. "Hello to you too." She looked so serious even when I was about to burst into laughter. I cup her cheek and she leans up and grabs my lips again. I break once again, almost feeling the agitation in her voice. "Jim" she grunts pulling at my shirt. "You don't think we should talk first?" I ask lightly truthfully preferring the way her lips have taken over my neck. "Is that really what you want Jim?" she teases me licking my ear lobe. "No" I choke out my breathing breaking the speed of sound. My hands find their way around her body and it was over as soon as it begun.

She pulls back once again. "I knew you would forget to stop by your apartment." Her chuckle became contagious. I mentally hit myself. "I knew I was forgetting something." I reply seriously. 'I was just so worried about everything and I…" she cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips. "We'll talk about it later." She leans up and kisses me fiercely. "Besides, it's not like you're going to be needing clothes anyway." She finishes her eyes full of mischief. I grin back at her and start to pull off her clothes. Kissing her collarbone I looked down after sliding her skirt down finding a new black bra and panties waiting for me. "Wow, Pam." My tongue seemed awestruck. I couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful she looked. She smiled and kissed me again leaving me to wonder _when did I ever get so lucky? _My thoughts however were quickly diminished when I felt my shirt fall off my shoulders and her lips take place across my skin. "I've missed you so much" she whispered working on my belt as we made our way back to the bedroom. I break our kiss and reply "I've missed you more." I challenge finally shaking off my pants and pushing the door open to the bedroom.

"I missed you way more." She whispered her tongue outlining my chest. I moan at her touch surrounding me with warm colors. "No way Beesly" feeling confident in our banter again. But I knew this was going to be a hastily game, she was stubborn and competitive. This is the one time I loved that she was so stubborn. I kiss her passionately softly biting her bottom lip. She moans against me. I kiss down her neck. "I missed you way more than you could imagine." I whisper feeling her tremble beneath my touch. I kiss the spot right below her ear where I know is her biggest weakness. "Jim" was the last thing she moaned before all of the rest became a known blur. I knew I had won; at least for now.

_Thanks to everyone still reading this story! It's taking me a lot of brain power to make sure every chapter goes the way it should. Truthfully this was a fun chapter even though it was short, And I realize that it doesn't have too much meaning with the story but I promise next chapter will bring much more!_

_Reviewing will let Steve Carell know how much you love him: D_

_-Jamfan2000-_


	16. The Figure That Wouldn't Stop Moving

**So I completely understand why you guys might be upset, and I'm very sorry this took so long to post. 2011 was not my best year. Anyway, I'm very sorry! But I still hope you enjoy this! Oh and PS..Is anyone rooting for Catherine Tate to maybe I don't know…. GET FIRED! I am. **

**The After Dundies Part 14:**

The morning came way to early when I felt the tug of hands wrapped around my waist. I smiled as my face meets the sun, so bright and cheery and oblivious to the world around it. I turn around in his embrace and meet the invader whose arms trapped me in a lock hold almost. I find his eyes as he whispers, "Hi." His hands drift to my hip and I gently whisper, "Hi" back. He leans in and kisses my lips softly. "Best make up sex ever." He mutters into my neck. I let out a small laugh. "Eh, I've had better." I tease. He moves back leaning on his elbow, his arm heavy on my waist. "I don't even know how I could even be without you this week" His eyes opening the portal into his soul for only me to see. "I know." I whisper grazing his cheek slowly. He closes his eyes against my palm then turns to kiss it briefly. "It's been a rough week." I sigh. Rough doesn't even cover it. Trying to sleep in a bed big enough for two, only fitting one just didn't make sense. I got too cold. Too uncomfortable. _If he only knew_. I watch him nod in agreement as if he was listening to my thoughts and then pulling me against him tightly. Our skin together feels absolutely the way it should be.

The sound of my stomach growling breaks the silence. He lifts his head and shakes his head playfully. "Some things never change." He mutters as if we've been married for years. He briefly kisses my neck and gets up. I giggle as I watch him fetch his boxers and leave the bedroom. I lie back where he was just feeling the way his body fits perfectly into my mattress, feeling the warmth still linger there. Just then, as I'm lying there I hear the sound of vibration against my nightstand. I lift my body up enough to see that it was his cell phone shivering. I lie back down and lazily reach up to grab it. _2 missed calls. _Feeling content on teasing him about the way he missed a phone call from his mom because he was having sex with me was my whole intention. Until I clicked the center button.

I sit up hastily and feel something raw setting in between my eyebrows. Fear runs through my fingers as I push a button to press away the numbers. I look up glancing at the wall in front of me. That couldn't be him right? No. No. I'm being ridiculous. I take a moment to rethink my ideas. "Hey Jim?" comes tumbling out of my mouth before I even get the second chance to rethink it. I get up grabbing his night shirt and flipping it over my head. I move towards the kitchen where I see him making some cranberry pancakes, which are my _favorite. _ "Yeah?" he replies flipping on of the pancakes and turning back to me. "I think someone just called you..." I say handing him his cell phone trying to act nonchalant. I watch him as he wipes off his hands on his pants. "Probably my mom..." his grin flashing me. I play along. "Yeah you know one of these days you are going to have to have to tell her that you aren't really..." I stop watching his grin fall. "What's the matter?" I force myself to act normal.

He slips the phone onto the counter and gets back to the almost darker than normal pancakes. "I don't really know." he mutters slowly. I don't break the barrier that we had rebuilt last night by pushing any further on a lie that I could sense from a mile away. Even though, it breaks me a little, the burning of having him there again was much more powerful than a suspicion. I lean up behind him and kiss his shoulder blade. "Wishing that was your mom again? So you could tell her another excuse of why you bash away all of her calls?" He puts the pancakes on a plate and turns around obviously relieved. He picks me up and plops me on the counter. I squeal at the coldness hitting my bare skin. He stands between my legs, which makes his shirt settle at the top of my thighs. "Are you accusing me of lying to my mother Beesly?" He asks softly as he places tiny kisses against my jaw. "No, I'm _telling_ you that you lie to your mother. " He growls lightly. "Is that a sound of defeat? Because if it is I'll take it." I tease again as he unbuttons from the top down and starts roaming his lips all over my collarbone. "Nope, not defeat. More like a change of pace" he mutters against my skin. I pull him closer running my fingers through his hair. I lift his head up as he unbuttons the last button and our lips fuse together like fireworks in the night sky.

"Mmmm Jim" I moan as we move along the burning path. He moves my shirt lower to press kisses against my shoulder. I throw my head back giving him all the space he needs to work those lips of his. My fingers rush through his hair leaving burn marks against his scalp. I move him back slightly so I can connect my lips with his collarbone, kissing it fiercely. I feel his delicate hands cradling my breasts. "I think you _are _screaming defeat." I start again, somehow being able to speak with all this fire rising around us, blackening the kitchen. He groans as my fingernails trace his clenching muscles slightly. "Not defeat" He mutters moving his lips between my breasts towards my stomach. My gasps are getting brighter as his lips and hands move at a pace. Soon, he is kneeling down right in front of me right where I have wanted him to be for the last ten minutes of teasing. I feel his tongue on the inside of my thighs. I tremble leaning my head back against the smooth cupboard. I try not to squeeze the life out of his hair, but when he reaches the perfect spot I squeeze as hard as I can and let out a fairly loud moan. He smirks up at me, "No whose screaming defeat?" And I did. Over and over again.

The wind was breaking through the sun that lights the tips of my hair as we walk around the pretty crowded park. "Oh look there's a spot." Jim turns and looks at me before pulling me towards the empty space. I re adjust the blanket in my arm and take another look around the park. It was nearing noon, so the sun was pouring in a little closer than when we first got here. His hand feels warm against mine, so warm in fact that I feel like I'm going to burst from heat exhaustion. "You think that there will be a lot of people here tonight?" He asks as we both sit with our picnic basket lingering against the blue blanket. "I don't know" I pause. "I mean how many people can miss The Cherry Blossom Festival?" His smile reflects the bright sun as he stares over at me. "Not many." His breath feels so close to me as he snuggles in beside me.

I hear the slow rhythm of the music starting and I'm already feeling at peace. I watch his hands undo the wooden basket and pull out two turkey salad sandwiches with a bag of Herrs Sour cream and onion chips. He sets mine up on one of the lazy blue plastic plates and gently hands it to me. "Thank you." I smile sweetly. He just leans over and kisses my head. I take a sip of my freshly opened bottle of grape soda while I look over at the beautifully bloomed Cherry Blossom tree. I sigh discreetly. People are completely filled up under up underneath it. I feel Jim move slightly beside me. "What?" he asks rubbing my back slowly. "I just can't believe as early as we are we still didn't get here in time to sit underneath the blossom tree." He kisses my shoulder. "I know, you'd think those people were paid to sit under there." I glance up at his face. "Probably Dwight." He keeps his face completely straight just as I knew he would.

"Hmmm. You think he has conspiracy reasoning for people sitting under Cherry Blossom trees?" I look out onto the beautiful patch of low lit grass. "I know he does. But the real question is what project is he working on for the underground government of Scranton?" He takes a bite of his sandwich and looks out to all the booths and swallows. "People who don't pay beet farm tax." His monotone voice makes me burst out laughing. He starts to laugh with me, until it becomes uncontrollable. I wipe the tears from my eyes and catch my breath. "Then we should really be under there" I squeak out. "We pay enough just sitting in the same room with him" he sternly reminds me. I chuckle lightly finishing off my sandwich. "And having to listen to his theories about how he is a real sheriff based on the duties he was "assigned", I think that _alone_ we pay the price. On top of the other things he does." He is smiling at me, by the time I finish off my chips. I grin tilting my head. "What? Oh my gosh, did I sound just like him? I swear a little longer at that office and..." I was abruptly cut off by curious lips.

I grin when he pulls away. "_You_ are too cute." He responds, with a hint of sparkle in his eyes. I smile and reach for the strawberries. "Ah, ah ah." He waves off my hand just as I was about to grab one.

I look at him in mock disbelief. "I can't have a strawberry?" He shakes his head. "Not until I have my Pam fix." I squint my eyes slightly like he does when he is thinking about something, a habit that was hard not to pick up. He is too cute sometimes. He smirks and pushes me back softly on the blanket. "Jim! We can't do this here!" I softly exclaim looking around at everyone near us. He just smiles and grabs a strawberry suddenly dragging the cold fruit across my collarbone where my V-neck shirt opened very gracefully, a ton of space for his torture to take place. I shiver all over my body as his lips follow the red juice all the way up to my neck. " Jim." I moan softly. An extra added groan makes him pull back with a deadpan expression, "Be quiet Pam. They might hear us!" I hold back a grin and let my hand drift down in the front of his pants. He sucks in a breath. I move my hand a little as he squeezes out a grunt. "Jeez Jim, could you keep it down?" He grins with a discoloration of mischief in his eyes as he leans down and kisses with a lot more vigorously. I squeeze his sides as he continues to make his way down my neck. I feel myself tremble underneath his lips.

I find myself opening my eyes and looking up at the sky, just as I did however I see a figure right above me.

"Oh my gosh Jim!" I squeal and he pulls back quickly staring at me with concerned eyes. The figure was now gone and I was left looking like an idiot. "Pam, are you okay?" I look around all around searching for a sign of someone, anyone that was close enough to catch the blame of what just happened. Nope. _No one. _

I wipe the very tiny bead of sweat off my forehead as Jim stares in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, thought there was a bug." His eyes brows almost collide in distraught. He leans over taking hostage of my hand, "Are you sure you're okay?" I shake my head before he finishes his sentence. "Yeah I'm fine." Another nonchalant smile on my face makes me wonder how long I can keep this up, without talking to him about it. Just before I go to say something, a child in the distance lets out a piercing scream. I feel myself jump ten feet. We both look over at the child now laughing and playing with some other kids in the distance. I shake my head away from the moment as I look back at Jim. He shakes his head in mock belief. I don't move to grab strawberries anymore and he doesn't seem to either.

"How about we go play some games before the movie starts?" His soft tone catches me off guard. I shake my head anyway. After we wrap everything up and put it away, I hear his voice again as we go make our way towards the big shiny stands and the incredibly overbearing microphones.

"We don't have to be _here_ if you aren't feeling well. I mean we can go home." I shake my head repeatedly. "I wanna stay." He leaves me alone after that. I watch him as we walk around and I feel his sudden presence is starting to become farther away from my presence. I reach and grab his hand. He looks down at me with a lax grin and says, "So what do you wanna do first Beesly?"

By the time we got back to our cozy seats on the blanket, we were laughing so hard tears were fighting not to come out of our eyes. "How could you tell that poor old lady that you deserved a rematch?" His question laughing with his words. "It wasn't fair! You didn't see her Jim, she cheated!" He puts his arms around me. "Babe, I was watching you guys the whole time, she didn't cheat." A sigh with passion. "She totally did. She moved her chip on another month right after I threw the ball into the cage. And oh of course it landed on her month." I look over and he's laughing at me. _Again!_ "Hey cheating is not a laughing matter Halpert!" I let out a poorly covered chuckle as he laughs into my hair. "You suck." I mumble. He laughs a little harder.

The night lights slowly came on around us, leaving us dimly wondering where the day had gone. A microphone cuts on just as before us a large bright screen rolls on the credits for _Before Sunrise. _ "Yes I love this movie!" I chant softly to Jim as the man on the microphone speaks above us, talking about no littering and being respectful to those around us. As the movie starts Jim pulls me onto his lap moving me between his legs wrapping his arms around me. A sigh with relaxation. _Best Day Ever. _ Just as I was getting into the movie I saw something move from the corner of my eyes. I turn to see and nothing was there. Come on, seriously Pam it was nothing. The darkness was tricking you. I move back even farther into his arms if that was possible.

I feel something moving near us so I look again. Maybe it's the thousands of people who came here Pam! I turn my eyes back to the movie trying to captivate myself into watching the street poet light up the screen.

_Daydream delusion, limousine eyelash / Oh baby with your pretty face /Drop a tear in my wineglass / _

I look around me again, but I fear Jim may catch me this time so, I only look with my eyes and catch someone staring back.

_Look at those big eyes / See what you mean to me / Sweet-cakes and milkshakes / I'm a delusion angel / I'm a fantasy parade _

I continue to stare until the eyes turn away. I try to focus and refocus again. Is it my imagination? What is going on?

_I want you to know what I think / Don't want you to guess anymore / You have no idea where I came from / We have no idea where we're going / Lodged in life / Like branches in a river/ Flowing downstream / Caught in the current / I carry you / You'll carry me / That's how it could be _

Just as the eyes catch me again from afar, the lights shut off and everything is pitch dark. Only a dozen screams come out faster than mine does.

_Don't you know me? / Don't you know me by now?_

**Hope Hope Hope I'm still worthy of your reviews! ;p **

**Please review or I'll cry, don't make me I'll do it! And there goes dignity.**

**-Jamfan2000-**


	17. Author's Note 3

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I know, you're probably very disappointed this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know that there will be updates on this story without the new chapter. That's only because as I was reading back over the whole thing to get back in the groove of this 4 year old story (It's terrible I know) and I've seen some horrible grammar errors and words that didn't quite do me justice. Don't worry I'm not changing the story, just tweaking small things. I am getting close to the end of this story; I know everyone will be glad this four year ride is over with, ha-ha. So that means more focusing on my other stories and new ones I've been cooking as well. Just another very appreciated Thank You to those have been religiously with me for these four years waiting on these horribly timed chapters, I can't say what that means to me that you've been a part of this CRAZY ride. **

** Hoping everyone is having a fresh start to the New Year. **

** -Always, Jamfan2000-**

**P.S- is anyone ready for The Office to end? I'm not. **


End file.
